


Fatal Catch

by brokenhighways



Series: Fatal Charm [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Basketball, Blackmail, M/M, Murder Mystery, Sequel, Suspense, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: After a summer full of lies, drama, and murder, a new dawn beckons for the Los Angeles Devils. Jude and Zero's relationship is hanging by a thread, and they're stuck dealing with a new foe - the disgruntled Kyle Hart. Not to be outdone, a mysterious blackmailer appears on the scene, threatening to destroy everything if Zero doesn't agree to their terms. Will Jude and Zero stand tall and rise above their enemies? Or will they go down to the wire, chasing victory - and happiness -  until the very last second?
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Fatal Charm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746166
Comments: 83
Kudos: 61
Collections: Zude





	1. We’ve Become Desolate

**Author's Note:**

> The FINAL part of the series is here! I'm already behind my posting schedule, so I'll save all my waffle for the end notes! I hope you enjoy the story. Please feel free to leave feedback! ♥ Thank you again to Mercury22 for taking a look over the story! 
> 
> Note: This won't make sense if you don't read Fatal Charm and Fatal Lies first!

# 

* * *

# 

_There's thirty seconds left on the clock and Zero's running towards the hoop with his hands raised like he's expecting a pass. Jude holds his breath when Derek Roman spins on his heel and throws the ball forward, looking up when it spins in the air and heads in Zero's direction._

_If Zero catches it, there’s a chance all three of them will wind up dead._

After weeks of tension, murder, and lies, Jude finds himself at a rushed memorial service in honor of Oscar Kinkade, Chase Vincent, and Pete Davenport. The team officially retires Chase and Pete's jerseys, and there's talk of commemorating Oscar with a plaque, although Jude gets the final say and it's the last thing on his mind.

Things have been happening so fast he can barely wrap his head around it. Not to mention a new season is rapidly approaching and he needs to ensure the team is prepared. Zero is convinced the dark times are not over and while Jude agrees, he wants to hide and pretend it _is_ over.

The notion of living life in limbo is unacceptable to him. He just wants to be _free_. To do his job and live his life. Is that asking for too much? Discussing it ad nauseam isn’t doing anyone any favors. They’re supposed to be looking to the future, planning their success and putting the ugliness behind them.

No amount of revisiting memory lane will bring back the dead and Jude would much rather pretend none of it happened.

Unfortunately, Zero has other ideas.

“Hey, how did you hear that Oscar was coming back?" Zero asks after the service ends and the guests are helping themselves to refreshments. "When I brought it up, you already knew?”

Jude gives Zero a questioning look, choosing to answer even though it’s not the most appropriate place to discuss this topic. “I found out from Alexis. She said she had something important to tell me and I went to see her when we went to Vegas.”

“Why?” Jude adds, "is someone asking questions?”

Zero scans the room briefly before redirecting his attention to Jude. “I was just wondering.”

Before Jude can probe further, Cathy appears behind him. "Jude, come and have a drink with your mother!"

Jude shoots Zero an apologetic look and rushes over to his mom, who's in what looks like a smock and covered in various beaded necklaces. It's hardly memorial wear, not that she cares. She's probably going to be the first person to dance on Oscar's grave.

"Mom, are you _drunk_?" Jude hisses, glancing around quickly. The last thing they need is for her to make a scene _here_ in front of so many people. The police may have redirected their investigation away from the Devils, but it doesn’t mean they should draw unnecessary attention their way.

Cathy grabs his arm and hauls him to the side. "I'm not, but I've found that people tend to avoid you when they think you are. If one more person offers their condolences, I'm going to tell them what I _really_ thought about your father."

"Mom, really? This is the last thing I need. I'm in the middle of a crap storm here."

The words fly out before he can catch them, and he knows she’s going to be anything but sympathetic. It’s always the bone of contention between them – she thinks the team is poison and hates that Jude is associated with it.

After the events of the past couple of weeks, he’s wondering if she’s in the right. If he should jack it all in now and go back to the agency, running around after one high-profile person after the other. It would be easier than explaining to his board members why they need to hire special cleaners to get the blood off the linoleum.

Easier than seeing Oscar’s lifeless eyes staring back at him when his head hits a pillow and darkness falls.

"You've been in this ‘crap storm’ since you ran to Los Angeles to play happy families with Oscar," Cathy snaps. "How many times did I warn you, Jude? He almost killed you last year and _still_..."

Jude closes his eyes briefly, his chest aching with the guilt and regret he carries every day. He wishes he could confide in Cathy and tell her how he’s feeling, but…it’s obvious she’s only interested in berating him and making the situation worse.

"This isn't the time for this conversation," Jude tells her. "I have to make the rounds. I'll call you if I don't see you before you leave."

“Jude, please…” Cathy’s shoulder’s slump and he waits for her to say something, tell him she loves him, or she’s _proud_ , but nothing comes. There’s merely disappointment in her eyes.

Jude leaves his mother with a pitcher of water and tells his Aunt Sara to keep an eye on her. He eyes the bar longingly but stops himself from asking for a drink. He needs to keep a clear head, make sure he puts out any fires that pop up.

After scanning the room for Zero, he spots him out in the hallway where he's in conversation with Kyle. Before he can step over there, Jelena approaches him.

"You know, I have to admit... Zero's not as vapid and hare-brained as I thought he was when he first signed for the team."

Jude eyes her carefully, unsure what her deal is. "I've _always_ known that."

"He told me that you’re considering hosting the games at Edgewood this season.”

Jude swallows, not wanting to let on how bothered he is by how airtight her and Zero's takeover plan was. Running the team was always about him _and_ Zero doing it together and now it’s like he’s on the outside looking in.

“He pointed out that some of the guys might not want to play at the arena.”

“I think it’s beyond that,” Jelena says. “Our deal with Edgewood is an interesting one. If we’re smart, we could leverage it into a new franchise within two years.”

“What about the Devils?” Jude didn't fight this hard only for the very thing he's wanted his entire life to fall apart.

Jelena raises an eyebrow, sipping her champagne slowly. “If I was you, I’d jump off this sinking ship before it’s too late.”

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Gutting the team because I wouldn't let you get your hands on it?"

"I don't have a problem with you, Jude, all I'm saying is that this team is jinxed. How many more people have to die for you to see that?"

"Don't think that I'm not onto you," Jude says. "Zero might be fooled by this nice girl act, but I'm not. You almost _destroyed_ him."

Before Jelena can respond, Zero emerges with a grim expression.

"Jude, we need to talk."

Zero refuses to tell Jude what's going on until they leave, so he makes a quick round and says goodbye to various board members and makes sure his Mom has a ride home. By the time that's over, Zero's already waiting in the car, tapping the steering wheel impatiently when Jude gets in.

"What is it?"

"Jude, we're fucking screwed, that's what. I overheard Kyle talking at the memorial. I think she had something to do with everything."

"Kyle Hart?"

"Yes. I overheard her on the phone talking to someone about how we all think Mia's brother was behind the murders. She's involved somehow. She did this."

Zero’s leg is jiggling up and down in the driver’s seat, like he’s full of enough nervous energy and fear to set off a chain reaction.

"How can you be sure?" Jude places his hand on Zero’s knee, steadying it even though he can still feel how anxious Zero is.

"Oscar."

"Oscar?" Jude echoes. “What about Oscar?”

"She knew he was back in town. This was _before_ he died before the press even caught wind of it. Oscar was threatening Alexis, which is how you knew. How did she know?"

Jude takes his hand back and rubs at his eyes, not wanting to talk about Oscar _again_. "That doesn't prove anything, Zero. Maybe Oscar got in touch with her."

"Jude. I know what I heard. We need to be careful."

“We will, Zero. Everything is going to be fine.”

Two weeks after the memorial service, Zero bursts into Jude's office and throws a glossy magazine on his desk.

The headline screams: _DEVIL GIRL KYLE HART GETTING MARRIED TO MILLIONAIRE ENTREPRENEUR BEAU_.

Jude scans the sleek, star-studded page. "She's dating a millionaire entrepreneur beau?"

Zero's sigh is one of frustration. "I think it's wordplay. The dude's name _is_ Beau."

"Since when is Kyle dating a millionaire entrepreneur?" Jude asks. "I barely managed to talk her out of filing a compensation claim against the team."

"What did she want compensation for?"

"She thought someone sabotaged her two seasons ago. When Alexis replaced her."

Zero raises an eyebrow. "Did they?"

"You tell me. Was it convenient that there just _happened_ to be a spot for Alexis that season?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck," Jude mumbles. "Your girlfriend is the nightmare that never seems to go away."

Zero's nostrils flare and Jude knows he deserves whatever harsh response comes his way, but nothing comes. Zero’s always giving him passes, always snuffing out the fires Jude sets and part of him wishes he would explode, giving Jude a reason to vent his frustrations.

Instead, Zero glances at his watch and says, "I have to drive over to Edgewood. Discuss some things with German."

Despite his many flaws - like serving time for _murder_ before he found someone to take the fall for him - German Vega is the most senior coach the team has. He's inexperienced and not a good fit for the image the team is trying to portray. Yet, he’s the only option now.

"We're going to get smoked, aren't we?" Jude's not having any luck finding a new coach. Short of throwing a wad of cash at the prospects, he's out of ideas. No one wants to be within three feet of the team that lost their previous coach in such brutal fashion.

"German's got a good head on his shoulders, but...it's not like anyone is expecting miracles. He's a good coach, Jude."

"Yeah, when he's not pushing unsuspecting people over banisters. He's the _worst_ person to lead us through this but he's all we have."

"Who've you asked so far?" Zero asks. “Maybe I can help.”

"The best candidate on my list is Jim Murphy," Jude says. "He hasn't won a championship, but he's worked with teams that have. He said he didn't think he would be a good fit."

"Give me his number," Zero says, taking his cell phone out before Jude can consider it., "I'll talk to him."

"What are you going to say? _Hopefully_ no one will murder you?" Jude's on a roll today and he can't help it. He's stressed and under so much pressure it feels like his head is going to explode, but Zero's only trying to help him. "Sorry. I'll text you the number. Thank you for helping out, Gideon."

Zero barely blinks, shrugging off the apology. "I'm going to go. See you at home?"

He leaves without so much as a goodbye and Jude leans back in his seat. Ever since he was confronted by the gunman, he hasn't been himself. His life flashed before his eyes and all he could think about was Zero. Jude blames himself, can't believe how he almost ruined _everything_. How he could put Zero in a dangerous situation.

He almost ruined _them_ \- if he hasn't already.

Kyle holds an impromptu engagement party at the Playground and Zero talks Jude into attending. Jude is reluctant because, after everything, an engagement party is the last thing they need. He only authorized it because they can't afford to turn away business.

Zero, on the other hand, wants to turn it into a scouting mission.

“What happened to her being in on the murders,” Jude says. “Is it wise for us to show up and put her focus on us?”

"We need to see what we're up against, Jude." Zero runs a hand through his hair, deep enough that Jude can see his finger indents on his scalp. “Why aren’t you as concerned about Kyle as I am?”

Jude shrugs because he's not keen on attending a party he doesn't care about. "I still think we can't be certain she had something to do with the murders."

He's downplaying it in the hopes he's right. The truth is they won't survive another scandal, and, in this case, his ignorance is what's keeping him afloat. The longer he pretends everything is hunky-dory, the longer he doesn’t have to worry about having a _murderer_ under his nose.

"Zero! Jude!" Kyle spots them before they can continue their conversation, and they head over to her. There's a tall, dark-haired man flanking her right side. He's reasonably attractive, with striking brown eyes and a dark beard. His clothing doesn't scream _millionaire_ , but neither does Jude's.

If it wasn't for Zero, he'd still be in his hundred-dollar suits and bulk-buy ties, so he’s not about to judge the guy on his appearance.

"Hey, guys,” the man says. “I'm Beau. Kyle's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you," Zero says, extending his hand in greeting. "Have we met before?"

Zero's trying to establish familiarity, probably so he can use it to his advantage later. Jude feels a twinge of annoyance, but he keeps it to himself. The last thing they need is another argument over something stupid.

Beau's smile is wide and bright. "I don't think so, no. Maybe you've seen me in the stands cheering you on. I'm a huge Devils fan. Got a jersey at home with your name on it."

"I bet you do," Zero laughs, turning to Jude, "I'm sure you already know Jude."

Jude nods, smiling tightly because he's not really in the mood for chitchat. Zero’s going to have to investigate on his own tonight while Jude counts down the seconds until they leave.

"I'm sorry about your father, man," Beau says. "Must be hard."

Jude's processed Oscar's death as best as he can. Mourning the loss of someone who never cared for him is difficult, but...he's not dwelling on it.

"We're just taking it day by day," Zero says when Jude remains silent. "You know how it is."

Kyle and Beau share a knowing look and Jude catalogues it for later. He's not put much thought into Zero's Kyle going ‘dark side’ theory due to his desire to bury his head in the sand, but he knows she used to do some work for Oscar. He wouldn't put anything past her. He just needs to be _sure_ before he takes any action.

"That's all you can do, take it day by day," Kyle says. "And I have a feeling that this season is going to be like no other. Hopefully, Devil's Pride will take us all the way to the championship. I can't wait to see what happens!"

Zero laughs and pats Beau on the back. "You would say that now you've bagged a _millionaire_. What line of business are you in, Beau?"

"He's a producer," Kyle answers quickly. "That's how we met. I auditioned for one of his projects."

"Oh, really?" Zero is feigning interest, and it doesn’t take him long to get to the point. "And you're engaged already? Kinda fast, no?"

"It didn't take you guys long either," Kyle says. "When _is_ the wedding, by the way? We wouldn't want to miss it."

Jude’s heart sinks at the mention of the wedding and his mind is drifting off to that night in Vegas when they threw caution to the wind and said, ‘I do’.

"It's _postponed_ , what with the four people that died. Jude and I believe in having some respect for the dead."

Zero's voice is icy and he’s clearly thinking that Kyle is full of shit. Jude doesn't intervene, choosing to observe and catch any slip-ups.

"Is that right...?" Kyle smiles sweetly. "I seem to recall you using your dead girlfriend for publicity. And it seems like you moved on from her pretty fast when you came to L.A.”

Zero nods slowly, lips upturning when he says, "I don't know what game you're playing, Kyle, but if you do anything to harm us, I will crush you."

"Game on, sweetheart," Kyle retorts, and the dark glint in her eyes is too obvious for Jude to ignore. "Come on, Beau, let's go and mingle. Help yourself to some champagne, boys! It’s on the house."

Zero turns on Jude when they're gone. "You still not sure she's up to something?"

A week later, Jude finds himself in one of their spare bedrooms, putting the final changes to what's going to be Laura's room. She's flying in for the opening game and Jude _should_ be nervous, but he's too fried to think about meeting her for the first time. If she knows her brother well, she'll pick up on the tension between them within five minutes. There's no point pretending or acting like someone he isn't.

What was it Zero told him a few weeks ago?

_Be Jude Kinkade._

He huffs to himself, fluffing the pillows one more time and heading out, looking at his watch. It's after midnight, and Zero's usually in. There have been no late nights, no parties, not with the team officially in mourning. Instead, they stay in and watch television, only breaking the silence to talk about the team, or - when Jude’s in one his bad moods – _argue_.

The notification sound pings on his phone and he finds himself staring at a picture of Zero, Jelena, Jim Murphy, and his wife in the Playground. They’re smiling at the camera, huddled together like they’re the best of friends, and something twinges in Jude’s chest. The feeling is akin to jealousy, but that’s not it.

There's another alert, a text from Zero.

_Think we have Murphy on board._

Jude should be happy - he was the one with an issue with German, and Zero's just being supportive. It just rankles that _Jelena_ is who he chose to go with. Why didn't he ask Jude? Why isn't _he_ the one in that picture?

He dismisses the text message and calls Lionel.

" _Hi, this is Lionel Davenport. I'd say leave a message, but I don't listen to anything for free._ "

Jude blows out a breath and heads into his study, mind already lingering on the new bottle of _Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Whiskey_ he stashed there yesterday.

He's on his second glass when Zero shows up. His eyes are wide with excitement and pride. Jude wants to erase his anger, rub away his frustration, and _be_ with Zero, but these emotions are all he has. Without them, all he feels is empty. Like a hollow shell stripped down to nothing and kicked to the side.

"Jude, I think Jelena and I managed to convince Jim to coach us. Probably a one-season deal, but that's your domain, not mine. He's going to give you a call tomorrow."

"Good for you," Jude intones, swilling from his glass when Zero's face falls. "The dream team wins again. Can you and Jelena erase the past six months, too?"

"Why are you mad at _me_?" Zero asks. "For weeks you've been snappy, and an _asshole,_ and I've let it slide. I'm not going to do that forever, Jude."

"Is that a threat?"

Jude knows he’s fanning the flames, but due to his alcohol-induced haze, he’s not in full control of his mouth and it’s clear he’s fucked up when Zero's eyes harden.

"No, it's not...but maybe you should check your upper left drawer."

Zero walks out, leaving Jude sitting still for a full ten minutes before he finally pulls the handle slowly, wincing when the drawer squeaks.

On top of the folders are three loose sheets of paper and it only takes a few seconds for Jude to realize what they are - _annulment papers._


	2. Dance With The Devil

# 

* * *

# 

With the opening game fast approaching, Zero's preoccupied with sponsor meetings, contractual obligations, and ironing out the Edgewood Arena deal. The team is shooting all the promotional campaign material for the upcoming season _today_ , well before opening game, because Jude won't get them to step into Devils Arena again. Zero only just managed to get everyone here today and his ears are still ringing from Jude's complaints about the security costs.

Since the murders, there's been a permanent headache behind his eyes which only fades when he is swallowing painkillers and pretending that he's someone else. He's having nightmares about that day, and in them, Alexis doesn't turn up and there's blood, so much blood and…he can't stop it.

He can't stop the bleeding.

It's getting worse, and he can't confide in Jude. Not without feeling selfish and weak because Jude's the one grieving. Jude's the one who was almost killed, and Zero's seen enough violence in his life. The beatings he took during foster care, letting his face get pummeled so his sister would be safe. The way they tossed him outside, broken and desolate, taunting him with poisonous words, spittle flying in slow motion like it was all a dream.

Except, it wasn't. It was real. It was his life.

"Zero."

Zero's blinks, looking up to see Jude marching onto the court just in time to watch the photographers setting up this season's official shoot. It feels like he's checking on _them_. Checking on Zero, and it irritates him. He shoves his annoyance aside, making his way over to Jude when he doesn't move beyond the sideline.

There's no personal greeting, no smiles. They're keeping it professional, both out of necessity and because of the continued strain on their relationship since Jude lied about Alexis. Zero's forgiven him and he gets it. It's the lie itself which stings. The thought of being happy with Jude while it hung over them. Coupled with the murders, everything is screwed up and neither of them is working through it.

"Hey, how's everything going down here?" Jude glances at his watch like he's _already_ got somewhere else to be. "Thought I'd come and check on you."

Zero rolls his eyes, chest tightening when a flash goes off. “Are you really going to make me take pictures with Kyle?”

Jude shrugs like he doesn't care either way. Jelena, who’s overseeing the shoot, turns away from the dancers to give her two cents.

“She’s the Captain of the Devil Girls. It’s practically protocol.”

“Jelena is right,” Jude adds. “Maybe we can do it so that you take more solo shots?”

“Not happening,” Jelena says. “Relax. I don’t think she’ll try anything now.”

Jelena's got creative control and while Jude could overrule her if he wanted to, Zero can tell he's not focused on the shoot. He wishes he knew where Jude's mind was. They've been arguing over the dumbest things lately and he's trying to understand, to be patient - what Jude went through would take its toll on _anyone_ , but he needs support too.

He's battling through this too. He feels like screaming, taking a match, and lighting this motherboard up, watching it burn to the ground, and letting the ashes taking his unwanted emotions.

"How am I supposed to relax when this woman kills people we know?" Zero rubs at his brow, not missing the way something in Jelena's eyes shifts. Jude, on the other hand, is engrossed by his phone the way he always is.

Before they can continue the conversation, Kyle waltzes in, leaving a trail of _Black Orchid_ in her wake. She’s in a red tracksuit, with her hair scrunched in a messy ponytail.

“Why the long faces?” Kyle beams at them. “This is my favorite time of the year. Opening season. Opening wallets."

Jude pats Zero on the back. “Good luck. I’ve got to run. I have another meeting with Marcus Douglas. He’s not happy that we're not staying at Devils Arena. Looks I need to explain _why_ for the fiftieth time.”

“I have to go too,” Jelena says. “My assistant will be on hand to manage everything."

Zero waits for Jude to ask what could be more important than overseeing the shoot, but he's barely interested. They head out together, leaving Zero feeling exposed and he can't resist glaring at Kyle.

“Oh relax, Zero. What do you think I’m going to do, spike the baby oil?”

“You might.” Zero wouldn’t put anything past her at this point.

“If anyone should be worried here, it’s me. You did threaten to crush me and I’m just a nice Southern Girl. I thought we were friends.”

Zero pulls off his training jacket and straightens out his jersey. “Do friends go after each other for no reason?”

Kyle unzips her tracksuit top, revealing her Devil Girl uniform. “There’s always a reason.”

“You’re still holding onto this idea that somebody sabotaged you?”

“Oh, darling, I’ve moved past that. Maybe I just know a sinking ship when I see one.”

“So, what? This is about self-preservation?”

The photographer steps forward, calling out: "Okay, guys, I need you to stand back to back with your arms folded, looking towards the camera.”

“It’s about getting what I’m owed.”

“And what’s that?” Zero asks. “You’ve already snagged a millionaire. What more could you possibly want?”

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Kyle says. “We don’t want that now, do we?”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be, sweetheart.”

Zero's frustrated, annoyed, and a little bit hungry. Driving back to Devils Arena wasn't on his to-do list before Jude called and said he needed to see him. After the shoot, he took the players to Edgewood and they did a light warm-up on the court to get a better feel of their new home. Jude didn't ask how that was or how Kyle was. Lately, he only asks about the team itself. About basketball.

"You wanted to see me?" Zero’s jaw aches and his head is throbbing and that’s on top of how exhausted he feels. Combing the photoshoot with practice was a _bad_ idea.

"I've managed to arrange for a trauma psychologist to talk to the players,” Jude says like it’s a regular everyday occurrence. “Kinda need you to sell it to them."

Zero stares at him, eyes flickering when he remembers that maniac waving a gun around. The way bullets whizzed past, missing him and Derek due to sheer luck.

"Jude, I'm already busy helping German with coaching, and with Jim joining us, it’s going to be even more difficult with us adapting to his system. I'm doing press with Kyle. I'm doing photoshoots. I'm turning up and smiling when I need to. I don't have time to ‘sell’ something to the guys."

The truth is Zero’s unsure why Jude’s springing this on them now. It’s only been _weeks_ of murder, police investigations, and constant questions from the fans and media.

Jude’s eyebrow is raised like he thinks Zero is being unreasonable. "I think it's important for the players to have a sounding board. It's just a couple of group sessions."

"It's you covering your ass, that's what it is."

Jude's eyes soften and Zero feels a pang of regret. He reins in his anger, taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault, it's just driving me crazy. Wondering what Kyle is up to."

"She might not be up to anything," Jude says, apparently clinging onto the same ignorance he had over the Alexis situation. "Maybe we misjudged her."

"She basically admitted it, Jude. It's like a twisted game to her."

"What's the worst she can do?" Zero knows this is what Jude does, buries himself under hopes and fairytales to protect himself from the truth – but it’s starting to grow old.

"Kill more people?" Zero narrows his eyes. "Either you start taking this seriously, or you won't have a team to field. It's your choice, Jude."

He leaves, not even stopping to say goodbye.

Not long after leaving Jude’s office, Zero’s walking through the arena hallway and so lost in thought he doesn’t see Sloane Hayes until he almost barrels into her.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Sloane regards him closely before offering a small smile. “It’s fine, Zero.”

Zero chews his bottom lip when she stares at him a touch too long. He’s never had any bad blood with her - or any form of interaction really, but he knows she was close with Pete.

“I’m sorry about Pete. It can’t be easy...losing someone like that.”

“I lost Pete a _long_ time ago,” Sloane tells him. “Thank you, though. I’d offer my condolences about Oscar, but…”

Zero laughs gently. “I think we both know that’s unnecessary. He _did_ try to kill me.”

“I guess we have that in common.”

Zero doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he shrugs it off, shoving his hands in his pocket when tension starts to swirl through his chest.

“Look, Zero...I don’t know you very well. I’ll admit that I didn’t like you purely based on your relationship with Jelena, but...you seem like a good man. I just hope you don’t let this team do to you what it did to Pete. To Chase. Derek. _Oscar_.”

“I’m my own person, Sloane.” Zero casts his mind back to his messy childhood, and he vowed never to let _anybody_ sway him once he turned eighteen and went to college on a scholarship his foster parents didn’t know he’d applied for.

“What about Jude?”

“What _about_ him?” Zero asks. He knows Jude’s got history with her, but the look in her eyes makes it seem like she’s privy to something he isn’t.

“You need to keep him in line. I don’t think Jude’s a bad person, but with Oscar gone, he’s vulnerable...it’s the same with Ahsha. I’m doing what I can to help her through this. To stop her from losing herself.”

“How do I do that?”

Sloane’s smile is bittersweet, like the pain of the situation is weighing her down. “By being there. Through the good and bad. No matter what.”

Zero is standing in the middle of Laura’s room in the house, eyeing the brand new twin bed and thinking floral or plain? He's never designed a room before and he didn’t think to ask Laura what kind of decor she wanted. He could call, but she has a way of making him confide in her.

"Are you going to put a TV in here?" Jude emerges behind him, pressing a quick kiss to his neck. Zero turns and initiates a long embrace, craving just an iota of the intimacy they had before. Sloane’s words are playing on his mind and he knows that she’s right - he needs to be here for Jude, tough it out through the dark times because he _loves_ him.

"What was that for?" Jude asks when they come up for air.

Zero's on edge instantly, putting some distance between them before he says, "Do I need a reason to kiss you now?"

"No, of course not... things have just been different lately. After Alexis... It's like there's a wall between us and sometimes I feel like we need a sledgehammer to knock it down."

"The new season's coming up. Everything's hectic. That's all it is."

Jude hums, allowing Zero to change the subject. Zero’s desperate to avoid an argument and discussing Laura is a safer territory right now.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"It looks great here, Gideon. She'll love it."

It's not the most ideal time for Laura to finally come to L.A. but Zero can't turn her away, not when he needs her in his corner, if only so he can look at someone not tainted by his world and hope to hell it means he'll be free one day.

"Do you think Kyle will try anything during the opening game?" Zero asks. "She clearly has unfinished business…"

"I don't know." Jude looks away like it's the last thing he wants to discuss. "I'm not afraid of her."

"I am. She's a damn succubus. I thought Jelena was bad, but Kyle Hart is giving her and us a run for our money."

"What's her end game?" Jude says. "What could she possibly want?"

"Money, probably." Zero shrugs. "That guy she's marrying is not a millionaire."

"How do you know?"

"He was wearing a fake Rolex. Took me a while to figure out what was wrong with him, but I did. The cheap suit. Fake watch. He’s a scammer."

"What does that mean for us?" Jude asks, voice low and emotionless like he’s not even surprised anymore.

Zero fluffs the pillows one more time and meets Jude’s eyes. "It means we need to be on high alert."

Zero's moments away from leaving Edgewood after practice when he sees Derek jogging towards him. He thinks about hightailing it out of there before he can catch up, but he slows his pace instead. He’s team captain now, and that means no running away. No matter who he finds in front of him.

"Captain, can I have a word?" Derek’s fidgeting with his bag strap, eyes shifting like he’s not sure how the conversation is going to pan out.

Zero and Derek's relationship was never the best, but since that afternoon at the arena, they've come to a truce. Derek will not challenge him in front of the team. In return, Zero doesn't put any pressure on him. After what Derek did - sticking around to help him take on the gunman, he's forever in his debt.

"Sure. What is it?"

Derek swallows audibly. "I think I'm being blackmailed."

"You _think_ you're being blackmailed?" Zero’s not sure why he’s so surprised. Being professional basketball players and celebrities means they’re susceptible to all kinds of things. Yet, with everything going on, Zero gets the feeling this isn’t a coincidence.

"No. I... Someone _is_ blackmailing me. They know things that could jeopardize all of us."

Zero glances around, wary of someone overhearing their conversation. "Let's talk somewhere else."

Jude might not think Kyle poses a threat, but Zero's going with his gut and assuming nowhere is safe.

He drives to a deserted parking lot nearby, with Derek following Zero in his Range Rover.

"You're being blackmailed?" Zero leans against his Aston Martin, hands in his pockets to hide the trembling. It's happening more often lately. The nightmares, waking up with the sweats, the ever-present anxiety, and Derek's revelation is not helping.

"Couple of seasons ago, I was doing blow. Like, a lot of it. Enough that they caught me. I failed some tests, but the team covered it up. Now someone is sending me messages, threatening to expose me and the person who scored the drugs in the first place."

_Jude,_ Zero fills in the blank silently.

It occurs to him that Oscar probably knew about the coke all along.

"What do they want?"

"That's the thing, they haven't said." Derek scratches his stubble. "I thought it was Jude. Before everything went down it was pretty bad between us. He and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Whose fault is that?" Zero can't believe Derek dares to pass blame here. Perhaps their truce will be short-lived. There’s no chance of him backing Derek over Jude, no matter what state their personal relationship is in.

" _Yours_ ," Derek says. "You burst into town, trying to steal my spotlight. You turned his head."

"Derek." Zero's uninterested in traveling down memory lane, especially Derek's revisionist version. "You need to be honest with yourself. You can’t keep blaming other people for your shit.”

"Fine," he snaps. "It's my fault, but what Jude did to me and T was messed up."

Derek’s got a point, although Zero's sure they would have stabbed _him_ in the back too if he'd let them. None of them are saints here.

"You're messed up. You got Jude to buy coke for you knowing full well he'd be the one to hang for it if you got busted. Jude did what he had to do. He cut himself loose."

"Like _you_ were a perfect angel."

"I got caught with my pants down, sure, but I never jeopardized his freedom."

"Didn't you?" Derek looks away. "You know, I finally realized why that pregnant woman looked so familiar. Isn’t that your ex? The one who Oscar supposedly killed. What kind of mess are you in?"

"I don't know." Zero laughs bitterly. "Looks like you don't either."

"I know you and I aren’t ever going to be best friends but from one captain to another, I need your back on this. And I’ll have your back if you need it.”

"Fine." Zero pushes off his car, finally taking his hands from his pockets now they're finally still. "... but I'm going to need the same from you. And if I get some much as a whiff that you're using again, or coming for me or Jude, I'll hang you out to dry myself. Got it?"

Derek nods. "Got it, Captain."

After the conversation with Derek, Zero stops off at Devils Arena to talk to Jelena and ends up bumping into Jude in the lobby area.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" Jude's visibly surprised to see him, and Zero wonders why he didn't text ahead to tell Jude he’d be coming to the arena ( _and_ why he was hoping to talk to Jelena and leave without Jude seeing him).

Jude's his... _husband_ , and... it’s all wrong. Jude hasn't mentioned the annulment papers Zero gave him, hasn't reacted past the tight-lipped expression the morning after. Part of him wants it all off the record so they can start afresh. Deal with their issues without papering over the cracks.

The other part of him wonders if they’ll ever be able to move past it.

"I'm here to see Jelena."

"Oh." If Jude's surprised, his face doesn't show it. Besides, Edgewood barely has space for the players let alone Devils staff, so they've been shuttling between the two locations for weeks now.

"Want me to wait?" Jude asks. "We can go out for dinner. I have a free evening for the first time in... I don't even know how long."

"Sure. I'd like that." Zero stands there awkwardly, waiting for Jude to leave before he continues to Jelena’s office.

There’s a slight lip press before Jude nods slowly and says, "I'll...wait for you in the parking lot then."

It's obvious Jude's fishing for an invite to his meeting with Jelena, but he's not going to get one. If Jude can't see how dangerous this situation with Kyle is, Zero's going to have to take his concerns to someone else.

Jelena is packing up when Zero steps into her office, closing the door behind him just in case someone is lurking in the shadows.

"Zero, I'm just about to head home,” Jelena says when she sees him. “Make it quick."

"I need you to work your magic on Kyle. Keep an eye out for her. Find whatever dirt on her you can."

Jelena wrinkles her nose, lips curling with disgust before she says, "Let me see, she married some asshole. Did favors for Oscar Kinkade to get out of it. Hustled her way into _several_ people’s wallets. And then someone went all Nancy Kerrigan on her and now she's pissed. Is more research necessary?"

"Nancy Kerrigan…" Zero trails off, deciding not to touch that comment. "Yes. It's necessary. Jude's doing that thing where he buries his head in the clouds until a damn truck runs him off the highway. You're the only one I can trust on this."

Zero's chest tightens after his last words and he takes a step back, suddenly unable to breathe. It’s not easy to present this _strong_ image all the time, and while he’s not been able to let go in Jude’s presence, he can’t claw through the anxiety right now. Call him crazy, but it feels like Jelena is the _one_ person who won’t judge him.

"You're really shaken up by this?" Jelena's eyes soften and he looks away, not wanting to bare his soul any more than he already has.

"I'm telling you this because... I can't tell anyone else. Every time I see a news report, I'm waiting for some crazy announcement. About Jude. About a player. I can't sleep at night. I'm Team Captain. I can't afford any distractions. I just need you to do this _one_ thing for me."

Jelena watches him closely, her eyes carefully assessing him and her role in all of this.

"I'll do it," she says eventually. "I'll keep an eye on Kyle."


	3. What Lies Beneath

# 

* * *

# 

The Devils' first game is against Miami, with the fans decking out Edgewood's court, creating a mass of red and black. It feels _weird_ , even with Jude comfortable in the newly installed executive boxes. After Zero and Jelena share the details of their agreement with Edgewood, Marcus Douglas decides it's a wonderful business deal and Jude feels they’re cutting him out of it. Jelena and Zero are still in control here and it’s troubling him. With Zero and Jelena securing Jim Murphy as Head Coach too, it feels like he's losing his grip on the team.

Not that it's his biggest concern.

Laura, Zero's long-lost and recently found sister is in L.A. for the opening game. She's been sitting next to him for fifteen minutes and hasn't said a word. Jude suspects she's privy to the personal issues he and Zero are having and the papers Jude's stared at every day since Zero told him where they were.

He hasn't signed them, hasn't even _thought_ about it. Zero's not mentioned it either and now, it's like they're passing each other by and living separate lives.

Jude knows it's his fault they're at this point, but he feels powerless to stop it. He chooses to bury his head in the sand instead.

"Do you like basketball?" Jude asks, desperate to break the ice. If he can't get along with Laura, he knows things with Zero will deteriorate further and that is the last thing he wants.

"I _did_ until bodies started dropping before the season began."

Jude presses his lips together. "That was very unfortunate."

It sounds glib even to him, calling such a serious crime _unfortunate_ \- if this was a conversation with Zero, it would probably turn into an argument.

"Yet, you're still here. You must love this team. Maybe more than you love my brother."

It takes a second for her words to sink in. "That's not fair. There's no one I care about more than him."

Laura tosses her long honey-brown hair over her shoulder like she's disinterested in the conversation.

"He hates it here, Jude, and the only reason why he's staying is for _you_."

After everything Zero did to be here in L.A. her words make no sense. Where would he go? Is he willing to give up on everything he wanted to achieve?

"Actually, it was Zero who secured this arena for our home games. He even wanted to buy the team."

"Yeah...for _you_ , doofus," Laura says, taking a slurp of Coke like she's not crushing Jude with every word she says. "He loves you."

"I know he does," Jude says softly. "Are you trying to imply that I don't feel the same?"

Laura finally meets his eyes, and it's like looking into Zero's green orbs. "I don't know you very well, Jude, but...I think my brother has sacrificed a lot for you. Can you say the same?"

Against all odds, the Devils managed to triumph against Miami, no doubt thanks to Jim Murphy's influence. The atmosphere after the game is dull, and the consensus is that it's a good start. Quiet, drama-free, and best of all - successful. If they can keep it up for the rest of the season, Jude will be happy.

With the team. In terms of his _personal_ life, it’s all going to shit.

"Your sister hates me."

Zero's distracted, but he manages to placate Jude with a half-mumbled. "She doesn't."

"She does. She said as much."

Zero hums and continues typing on his phone, leaving Jude wondering why he bothered to come home instead of heading back to his office. Edgewood is only twenty minutes away from Devils Arena, but so far, Jude's been unable to get the players to so much as step foot in it beyond important meetings. With Edgewood taking twenty percent of the ticket sales _and_ all the profits made from food and drink sales, Jude's got a hole in the team's budget he needs to fill.

From the looks of things, there’s a similar-sized hollow in his relationship with Zero.

"Gideon."

"What?" Zero finally looks up. "What's wrong?"

"Is everything okay? You seem distracted, especially since you got home. It almost feels like we lost."

Zero gestures at his phone. "Just texting the boys. A couple of them are struggling to adjust to not being on our home turf."

"We could go back to playing at the arena?" Jude says. He understands the players' misgivings, but if he can do it. Be there every day despite what happened - what he _saw_ with his own eyes - maybe they can all learn to live with it.

He regrets suggesting it the second Zero's eyes darken.

"Jude. We're not doing that."

"Fine."

"What were you saying about Laura?" Zero pockets his phone finally, his eyes firmly on Jude like he’s scrutinizing him.

"She doesn't like me."

It sounds juvenile to Jude’s ears, whining about someone not liking him, but if there’s one person he wants to make a good impression on - it’s Laura.

Zero looks away, mouth scrunched up the way it does when he wants to say something, he knows Jude won't like. "She just doesn't know you very well."

"She doesn't know _you_ either."

The words leave Jude's mouth before he can stop them, and he knows he's gone too far.

"I'm tired," Zero says, standing up without looking back at Jude, "I'm going to head to bed early."

"Gideon, wait -- I'm---"

"Sorry. I know, Jude. It's _all_ you are these days. I know you're dealing with losing Oscar and everything that happened but...you're not the only one who went through something. I can't be your punching bag whenever you want to lash out. I can't let you take me to that place. So, yes, I confide in my sister and maybe she doesn't like you. I don't like you very much right now...but I'm here because I love you."

All Jude can say is, "I'm sorry."

The same hollow, meaningless platitude he offers each time because he doesn’t have any other words left.

There's a quietness in the box when the buzzer blows at the end of L.A. Devils' second game of the season, with the loss making it hard to find anything to be excited about. Houston outmatched them in every area on the court, and Jude's hoping it's a blip and not indicative of a bigger problem.

They _need_ to have a good season, can't afford to falter for even a second.

A sudden roar snaps him out of his thoughts and he turns to Laura, finding her eyes glued to events happening on the court. There is a mass of players grappling with each other. The referee and coaches are in the middle, doing their best to intervene. Jude's feet move before his brain and by the time he gets down there, Zero's squaring up to an opposition player and shoving him in the chest.

"Hey, knock it off," Jude hisses, dragging Zero out of the melee, framing his face with his hands. "You’re the team captain."

Zero shrugs him off, glaring at another player angrily. "They started it."

Later, Jude stands at the side and watches a calmer Zero answer a reporter’s questions.

"Zero, this was only your second game as Captain, and it didn't go as expected. What happened after the game?"

"The other team was disrespectful to me and my team. They picked on one of the rookies and I stepped in to defend him. I'd do it again, too. The Devils have been through a lot these past few months. We're hurting. We're angry. However, I understand violence doesn't solve anything, so I apologize to the fans, viewers at home. I'm sorry you had to see that."

There is a flurry of questions afterward and Jude leaves, not wanting to hear any more. He doesn’t know where he’s going, just that he needs to be away from the cameras, the drama - _everything_. He wishes Lionel was here, but now she’s not running the team, she’s finished with basketball.

Laura trails along after him, quiet and unassuming in a way that freaks Jude out. Much like the first game, they didn’t speak much and while Zero assures him it’s just how she is, Jude knows it’s _him_. There’s something about him she dislikes, and he can’t blame her. Not with his recent behavior.

"It’s weird,” Laura remarks eventually. They seemed disjointed out there. Like they're whiplashed. Did you get them any help?"

"Help?" Jude frowns, remembering the trauma psychologist sessions he never followed up after Zero refused to suggest it to the team. Jude just... left it.

"Like, therapy for what happened? Pete Davenport’s death. The other murders. I know you probably have a performance-based psychologist, but emotional trauma is real. Their coach is dead...I imagine it’s taking its toll on them."

"You don't have to tell me that." Jude slows his pace and wipes a hand across his face. “I’ll see what I can do.”

"Zero's never gotten involved in a scrap on the court before, before the game, he was... all over the place. Maybe you need to address that head-on instead of picking fights with him."

"I'm not…" Jude trails off, not wanting to argue with her. "I'll take that on board, Laura. Thank you."

When they get home, Zero's still in a mood, dropping his bag with a resounding thud, leaving Jude and Laura tiptoeing around him. Eventually, he mutters something about taking a nap and disappears upstairs. Jude’s never seen Zero so _angry_ , and it hits him hard. Zero’s usually the steady rock to his imbalanced cliff top. It’s hard standing by and feeling so _useless_ like whatever he does will make things worse.

"I'm heading back to Boston tomorrow,” Laura says. “Gotta work on Tuesday."

"It's a shame you can't stay any longer." Jude reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder. "I know Zero would love that."

"He's barely spoken to me since I flew in," Laura says, stiffening under his touch, "and I know it's because of the game, but... I think I'll come back when we can spend some real time together."

Jude drops his hand and looks at the staircase. "He'll be back down. He won't let you leave without hanging out with you first."

Jude can't stop thinking about what she said about picking fights.

"I think what happened out there was my fault. He's been under so much pressure, and I made it worse, didn't I?"

Laura smiles sadly. "Probably didn't make it better."

"I've just been lost in my head. Dealing with the board and Oscar being gone…"

"That's understandable, Jude. And it was never going to be easy. Especially after the situation with Alexis."

"He told you?"

"Who else would he tell?" Laura asks. "Where is she now?"

"Nevada last I heard. I don't talk to her much."

"It's a good thing you did. Saving the life of the woman who tried to kill you. It would have been easy to let her go, but you didn't."

"I did it for me." Jude glances at the staircase, wondering what Zero's doing. "For selfish reasons."

"Sometimes, life is about being selfish. Taking wins wherever we can get them."

Jude smiles at Laura. "You're just like Gideon. It's uncanny really."

"We're still learning about each other, but yeah. It’s crazy how similar we are. I'm just sad we missed out on so much time."

"You're always welcome here, Laura."

When Zero gets back from dropping Laura off at the airport, Jude's waiting for him. He's fielded calls from various board members, leaving him no option but to get an explanation from Zero. He’s gone over it constantly, not understanding why Zero lost it so badly. Jude’s scoured Zero’s career right from his college years to his time in Ohio, and he’s always been cool-headed.

Getting into altercations isn’t like him, and it’s another item on Jude’s increasingly messy ‘Ways I’ve Fucked Up’ list. One more way he’s altered their lives for the worst.

"What happened out there?"

"Jude, I don't want to do this now, okay? Please just... leave me alone."

Jude's not one to push, but he can't just leave. Not when Zero's spiraling and it's his job to help. Steady him so he can breathe again, be himself again.

"I just wanted to talk. See what's bothering you. I know I've not been the easiest person to be around and... I'm sorry. I know I keep saying it, but I am."

"Jude…"

"I've met dozens of people, hell, probably hundreds in the past year and you're the _only_ person I can be myself around. The only person I can be angry around. Lionel's grieving. My mom... I don't even know what's going on there and it seems like you've traded me in for Jelena."

It falls from his lips before he can articulate it properly and Zero's body stiffens, his mouth suddenly an angry line.

"What does Jelena have to do with anything, Jude?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it?" Zero laughs. "It always comes back to you, doesn't it. How you feel. What about how I feel? What about what this has done to me? I grew up in fear, Jude. Not knowing what each day would bring."

"Gideon... I…'

"If you're going to say sorry again, save it, Jude. I don't think you know what you are anymore."

Zero's upstairs before Jude's done wrapping his head around what just happened.

With the post-game drama and his argument with Zero fresh on his mind, Jude finally takes an afternoon off and meets Lionel for lunch. He's surprised when she waltzes in with a platinum blonde bob and bright red lipstick. She drops her Prada bag on the table, sitting across from Jude with a mischievous smile.

"You know, Zero had the right idea. Blondes do have more fun."

Pete's death seems to have inspired Lionel to go out and live life to the fullest. Jude thought she'd be devastated, but people grieve in different ways. Jude lashes out at Zero and Lionel levels up - both appearance and business-wise.

"You know, I'm happy that Oscar and I never got to dissolve our marriage. It means that you and I are family, no matter what."

After their fallout over Jude keeping Alexis's fake death from Zero, he's happy they’ll always be family too.

"The way things are going; you'll be the only family I have."

Lionel raises an eyebrow. "Cathy might be a bitch, but she's a loving bitch."

"You know what I mean."

Jude loves his mother, and he knows she's always there, nagging or not, she's in his corner.

Zero, on the other hand...

"Oh, come on, Jude. You're engaged. Once this blows over, you and Zero will get married and live happily ever after. This is just a small blip in your nauseatingly perfect fairy-tale."

Jude presses his lips together, shaking his head at Lionel's questioning look. "I've screwed up everything, Lionel. I lied to him about Alexis and he forgave me. I'm an asshole to him, and he goes out and gets me a coach for the team. He's doing all the right things and I'm just...angry _all_ the time."

"Honey, what are you angry at?"

"I almost died, Lionel, and... when Zero showed up and that guy pointed his gun at him, I got mad. At myself. For being so pig-headed about being here. Running the team, being the next Oscar Kinkade."

"Jude, Zero loves you...I'm sure he'd tell you to go easy on yourself."

"We went to Vegas before the murders...and we got married, Lionel. Y'think maybe we're cursed? Everything's been insane since. The other day, he gave me annulment papers."

"Maybe you should sign them."

"Why?" Jude’s not considered doing that for even a second. Not when he can’t picture his life without Gideon. Can’t imagine giving him up for anything let alone _nothing_.

"Jude, I told you this would happen. You wanted to save that girl to get rid of that sense of guilt you felt, and did it work? Did it work?"

"No, Lionel. You know it didn't."

"And what did I say to you?"

"...that lying would only cause grief in the end?"

"I hate to say I told you so, Jude, but I told you so. However, if there's one person that'll understand - it's Zero. Talk to him, Jude. Before it's too late."

In the wake of the post-game brawl against Miami, Jude finds himself heading down to the National Basketball League headquarters for an 'urgent' meeting with Commissioner Andrew Tate. Andrew Tate is fresh off a promotion, with eradicating corruption and unsportsmanlike behavior featuring heavily in his mandate. Jude knows this because he read it cover to cover to thwart what he's going through now.

"Jude Kinkade." Commissioner Tate is a tall man, towering over Jude and throwing him off balance. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too, Commissioner Tate. I tried scheduling a meeting earlier, but no such luck."

"Call me Andy." Andy's smile is tight like he's aware and deliberately did all he could to block a meeting. "Well. It looks like fate's decided for us to meet after all. Please, take a seat."

Jude sits down across from Andy, feeling like a naughty kid in school who's about to get the mother of all verbal explosions.

Instead, Andy crosses his legs and leans back. "How old are you, Jude?"

"Twenty-nine. I'll be thirty next year." Jude clears his throat. "How is that important?"

"Running a national basketball team requires a certain level of...experience. The experience that you lack. Now, my predecessor didn't care. He was on his way out of the job. He was also so far up Oscar's ass that he allowed the Devils to disgrace the rest of the league. It stops today."

Jude presses his lips together, doing his best to remain calm. "Commissioner Tate, I believe I can turn this team around. We have good players. Our dancers are the best in the country. We do great work in the community."

"What work?" Andy leans forward. "Have you spoken to the people in the community, Jude? Did they enjoy having a murderer running amok?"

Jude is usually well prepared for all meetings, but today is a rare first - there's no magic answer, no promise he can make to get himself out of this.

"In all fairness, Devils Nation has been through a lot. We're still reeling from the events of the pre-season. Once we're settled, I will be conducting a full investigation into the matter."

Andy shakes his head. "It's not good enough. Before the murders, it was the dancer who wound up dead. Before that, it was Olivia Vincent. This is beyond an investigation. You're knee-deep in shit and you're not doing a good job of wading through it. And I don't expect you to. You're young. You're inexperienced."

"With all due respect, we did well last season. There was no drama. No issues."

Andy glances down at the sheet of paper on his desk. "You have a fifty million hole in your budget, Jude. Oscar Kinkade was on the run last season which led to Lionel Davenport’s removal, and she managed to do an even _worse_ job than you are. Do you really think that's doing well? Why do you think no-one fought you for the job, Jude?"

"...I'm a Kinkade. This is a legacy. They respected that."

Andy laughs, his white teeth gleaming like he's relishing dressing Jude down. "Kid, nobody wanted the job. And for good reason. Look what happened."

Jude loosens his tie and shrugs. "Why did you call me here, Commissioner? I get it. I'm young. I'm inexperienced. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm glad you asked." Andy slides over a folder. "This is a written letter stating the league's intent to force a sale. Oscar's former wives are contesting his will, so there might be a delay, but I know one thing for certain. The Kinkade reign is over."


	4. You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me

# 

* * *

# 

Zero’s watching the Western Conference highlights on _ESPN_ , eyes narrowing when the panel segue into yet another discussion on what’s going on with the Devils. He makes it halfway through watching Jude yank him out of the melee before he switches the TV off in disgust.

Zero turns to find Jude behind the couch, his eyes on the now blank screen.

"I've got a meeting with the commissioner tomorrow. To talk about the forced sale."

Jude looks crestfallen like he didn’t see this coming. However, he’s spent most of his time running the team battling against a sale. It just so happens Oscar’s ex-wives have banded together, and the league has sensed an opportunity. After the meeting, he found Jude sitting in the dark, spitting out harsh words about how everyone is underestimating him.

No one believes in Jude more than Zero, but he wishes Jude could admit he doesn’t know it all. Inexperience is only a bad thing if people aren’t willing to learn. That’s what Zero tells his rookies, but he holds back from telling Jude the same.

They’ve argued enough.

"What more does he have to say?” Zero scratches at his chin, idly wondering how long it’s been since he shaved. “He laid into you pretty good the other day.”

"I don't know. It’s probably legal stuff. Technically, Oscar's entities pass onto Lionel, but now two of his ex-wives are contesting his will. I don’t know who’s going to assume control. I just hope it’s Lionel. My mom won’t go up against them, not after everything she’s been through.”

Zero closes his eyes and counts to ten. He’s frustrated and fed up with going over the same thing repeatedly.

"Jude. You can't be that naive."

"What?"

"It doesn’t matter if Lionel gets control. They want _you_ out because you're a constant reminder. Of what happened. Think about it. If you were them, what would you do?"

Zero watches Jude process, silently willing him to get there quickly so they can go to bed. It's all he does lately. Sleep, practice, talk about Devils’ business, worry about making it through the season in one piece, sleep, practice…and it goes on.

He's hit by a sudden urge to call Laura, deciding he’ll do so in the morning when Jude’s heading to work.

“You’re right. I know you are, but…I don’t want to lose yet another thing, Gideon. I need this team.”

“You don’t need _anything_ , Jude,” Zero snaps. “Oscar built this legacy on a bed of lies. Is that what you want? To inherit a mess. The Commissioner is doing you a favor - you’re just too stubborn to see it. Too selfish to consider anyone but yourself.”

“Wow.” Jude laughs bitterly. “If you don’t want me to run the team, just say so.”

“You’re the one who brought it up, Jude. I’m just telling you how I feel. If you don’t like it, don’t bring it up again.”

“I _won’t_.”

“Good.”

The morning after the argument with Jude, Zero’s selected to give an interview to Inside Sports Network - just a quick courtside chat about what happened after the last game. Considering the team’s Public Relations department has the final say on the players put up for interviews _and_ they report straight to the top, he finds himself wondering why Jude is okay with it.

“You’re the team captain,” Jude says when Zero calls to get out of it, “this is your job.”

It’s all he says like he doesn’t care if it’s an unmitigated disaster and it only serves to wind Zero up more than he already is. He finds himself standing next to the ISN reporter, Noah, smiling through gritted teeth and praying he doesn’t fuck up again.

Jude might be antagonizing him, but _he’s_ responsible for his behavior. He can do this, just smile his way through the bullshit until it's over.

"Zero, you got into an on-court fight after the last game. What happened?"

Noah looks at him expectantly and Zero counts to three, wondering once again why he agreed to this.

"The other team made some inflammatory comments. Some of the players were heated and I stepped in to calm things down. I regret it going down the way it did, but it’s done now. The best thing to do is to move on.”

Noah nods, smiling towards the cameras like they’re having a friendly chit chat. "Obviously, it was your second game as Captain, and the league takes these things seriously."

"Is that a question or a pointless statement?" Zero asks. What the fuck is he supposed to say to that? Or is this the part where he kisses up to the League and blows smoke up the new commissioner’s ass?

Noah's mouth drops open, although he catches himself quickly. "I'm just saying that it's not a good look. Particularly for someone like you. Scandals. Murder. Being in the spotlight can't be easy."

"Yeah, no, shit," Zero says, looking past Noah and at the producers. "I thought this was an interview. What do you want me to say?"

"Okay, okay, how do you think playing in a different arena is affecting the players?" Noah asks, eyes flicking from side to side. "You've lost that home advantage."

"We have, yeah,” Zero answers. “It's natural to have teething problems. We've lost our coach. The leader of our team. It's a miracle we're able to play at all. I think the people who think it's fine to make snide remarks about us should go and fuck themselves."

"Can we try that last line without the language?"

"No. Anyone that has anything to say, save it. We don't need the bullshit. Everyone needs to fuck off and leave us alone."

Noah presses his lips together, eyes narrowing when he says, "Okay, fine. Let's move on."

"No. I'm done." Zero rips off the microphone, tossing it to the ground. "This is bullshit."

It takes less than three hours for Marcus Douglas to round Zero up and call him to Devils Arena for an emergency meeting. Jude's there, tight-lipped and unwilling to comment until Marcus Douglas arrives.

“You’re _really_ not going to say anything?”

Jude’s mouth is a flat line, only ruffled when he shakes his head, looking away from Zero like he’s committed a heinous crime. He rolls his eyes and hopes Marcus Douglas takes his side at least.

Unfortunately, Marcus arrives minutes later wearing an expression matching Jude’s.

"Zero, I've always been a great admirer of yours,” Marcus says once they’re seated. “I like your game. Your attitude. The way you never let people see you sweat."

"Cut the crap, Marcus," Zero snaps. "I don’t need you to blow smoke up my ass. Why am I here?"

"You need to get over what's troubling you, and you need to do it _fast_. I don't care what you need to do, do it. Your conduct has been unbecoming since the season began. We didn't toss Derek out as Captain only to have you show us up. Sort your shit out."

"Do you even know what those guys said on the court?" Zero glances at Jude who’s reticent and passive, like Zero means nothing to him.

"No. I don't want to either." Marcus raises his eyebrows. “Nothing they said warrants your behavior. Zero.”

"How do you sleep at night? Four people connected to this team died - they almost _killed_ Jude - and you want me to smile at the cameras and act like nothing happened."

"The police handled it. The murderer is in custody. It's over, Zero. The sooner you realize that, the better."

"Marcus, I can take it from here." Jude finally finds his voice. “It won’t happen again.”

“I sure hope not, Jude,” Marcus says. “You certainly don’t need more scrutiny from the Commissioner.”

"Nice of you to stick up for me," Zero mutters, glaring at Marcus when he leaves. “Are you serious right now?”

“Are _you_ serious?” Jude’s eyes are wide and staring. “What was that out there? They’re going to run that interview all day for the next _week_.”

Zero stands up so quickly his chair’s teetering on its legs, rocking back and forth before it settles. “You chose to make me go out there and answer questions _knowing_ I was still caught up over it.”

Jude’s eyes soften and there’s _finally_ something there, some hint of feeling - like he still gives a damn.

“Gideon, I…I thought it was the best thing for the team.”

It’s too bad it’s too late.

“Yeah, Jude. The team. That’s the problem. You care more about the team than me. I hope it’s worth it.”

He leaves, ignoring Jude’s calls for him to wait.

Zero and Derek meet for a one-on-one practice session, going over some new plays they want to run past Coach Murphy. The animosity between them seems to have evaporated and Zero relaxes, focusing only on the ball.

Afterward, when they're done, Derek sticks around to talk, asking Zero if he has a few minutes to spare.

"Sure. I know you and I got off on the wrong foot, but as your captain, I'm always here." Zero frowns. “Although, my reign might be even shorter than yours.”

Derek laughs. "Why you gotta bring that up? You're settling in nicely. I saw what you did on the court even if they're painting it differently. The guys and I are behind you a hundred percent."

Zero nods, wondering if this is as weird as it is for Derek as it is for him. "Thanks, Derek. Like I said to ISN, everyone can fuck off. We'll handle our business. They need to handle theirs."

Derek nods. "Speaking of business... I'm in trouble. Like real trouble. The blackmailer got in touch. They want me to throw a game, man.”

"What?" Zero stares at him. "When?"

"They haven't said. They said they'll be in touch. What am I supposed to do, Zero?"

"We have to go to the League, have to report it." Zero casts his mind to Jude’s trouble with the League. “We’ll go directly to them.”

"What about the drugs?" Derek asks. "If it comes out that Jude got them for me, we'll be even deeper in shit than we are already."

Zero rubs at his eyes - he’s not told Jude about Derek yet, not with the _mountain_ of issues they have. Still, they’re going to have to let him in eventually.

“What are we going to do?” Derek adds when Zero remains quiet.

“I wish I knew.”

Zero's walking out of Edgewood's campus and heading towards the parking lot when he spots a familiar figure waiting by his car.

“ _I’ve got to get rid of that personalized number plate_ ,” he mutters to himself, although the thought vanishes when Grady steps forward, hands shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Grady? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is Alexis…?”

“She’s fine. We’re…both fine. What about you?”

Zero stares at him, wondering why they’re engaging in idle chit chat. "Things are amazing, but I'm sure you know that. What do you want?"

The last time he spoke to Grady, he threatened to kill him. Zero's not one to hold grudges, but he's not about to forget it either.

"Lex sent me to check on you. She's heavily pregnant or she'd have come down herself. Figured I'd come down before she managed to sneak past me."

"How is she? How's the baby?" Zero softens somewhat, remembering how desperate Alexis was to cling onto her fairy tale ending.

"Both of my girls are good.” Grady shifts uncomfortably. “We saw you on TV telling everyone to go fuck themselves. I was surprised you didn’t deck that reporter in the mouth.”

Zero laughs, suddenly aware of how juvenile he must have sounded. "Maybe I'm not as tough as I pretend to be."

"Maybe." Grady shrugs. "It must be a lot. Finding out Alexis was alive. That Jude knew. Everything that happened after with that… _maniac_. Anyone who goes through that would feel like the weight of the world is on their shoulders.”

It’s exactly how he feels, and it’s discombobulating to hear the words coming from Grady. Everyone wants him to man up, tough it out, and move on. Instead, he’s still spinning, still waiting for everything to slow down.

"What about you? That guy shot you. Jude was in an accident, he almost died…I shouldn't feel this way. Not when I'm fine."

Grady sighs deeply. "I'm not a therapist, but... it's okay to feel bad. You might not have gone through physical trauma, but mental trauma exists, Zero. I used to see it with clients at the gym."

"Thank you, Grady," Zero says. "I know we're not on the best of terms, but…thanks for coming. It means a lot."

Grady pats him on the shoulder. “I’m always going to be your friend, Zero. Feel free to call me whenever you want.”

Zero stops off at Jelena's apartment to discuss the Derek situation. He’s not comfortable keeping it from Jude, but despite everything, he doesn’t want to take the team away from Jude. Before he takes this to him, there needs to be a plan in place. A safety net protecting all of them.

Jelena listens to him carefully, eyes narrowing when he brings up Jude. “Jude was _always_ running around like a little lap dog then. Desperate to prove himself. Too bad he hitched himself to the wrong wagon.”

“Who else was he supposed to latch onto? Terrence? He was under your thumb, and no offense Jelena, but you’re like a shark. Constantly out for blood.”

“No offense taken.” Jelena takes a sip of the bourbon she poured out for them when Zero showed up. “I’m guessing this…random blackmailer isn’t so random. Our mutual friend seems to be on top of the world while everyone falters around her.”

"You think this is Kyle?" Zero frowns. “How did she find out?”

"She's best friends with Ahsha. She probably knows everything. You and I both know Ahsha Hayes has a big mouth.”

Jelena takes another sip like she casually drinks hard liquor on Wednesday nights. Zero's right there with her, needing something strong to get him through all the stress he feels. After the conversation with Grady and everything with Jude, he’s wrung out…pulled in a million different directions like an elastic band, trapped in a giant ball.

"What a huge fucking mess." Jelena laughs to herself. "Good thing we never actually bought the team. Rather Jude than me. What does he make of all of this?”

"I haven't told Jude yet. I figure he has plausible deniability if it goes wrong. If Commissioner Tate catches even a whiff of this...it would be bad for Jude."

Jelena gives him a strange look, eyes searching like she’s working a puzzle with a missing piece.

"You know, the whole bad boy act you put on... I've always known it was bullshit. You were kind of sweet when we had our thing. Remember Derek's roast?"

Zero laughs softly, wondering why it feels like a lifetime ago. "I don't think helping you shame someone in public is sweet, Jelena. Plus, that sleazy photographer _still_ has that naked picture of me."

Jelena giggles suddenly, shoulders bouncing up and down like it’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard. "Oh, man... We've been through it."

"We've definitely come a long, long way from that confessional booth.” Zero downs the rest of his drink and turns to look at her.

“Don't remind me of that,” she says. “That entire day was messed up…"

“Feels like the whole _world_ ’s messed up right now…”

“Yeah,” Jelena whispers. “It does.”

Without thinking, Zero mirrors her when she leans in, and they share a kiss - a simple brush of lips for a few seconds before they both pull away.

"Oh, God." Jelena wipes at her mouth with her sleeve. "That was weird."

"Extremely so." Zero looks at his glass, silently lamenting its abject emptiness.

Jelena swats his arm. "Please. Once upon a time, you would have been all over this."

Zero cracks a smile. "Once upon a time. Before Jude."

_Shit. Jude._

"I should get going."

"Need me to call you an Uber?" Jelena holds up her glass, not even questioning Zero’s desire to leave.

"Jude's probably at the arena. I'll ask him to swing by."

There’s a pregnant pause, wheels turning slowly. They just _kissed_ each other and while it might not be a big deal to Jelena, Zero’s got Jude. He _loves_ Jude.

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened. It was just a stupid mistake."

"I have to tell him," Zero says. “I can’t keep it from him.”

He has no desire to either, he’s not going to let a _stupid_ kiss with Jelena jeopardize their relationship any further.

"Do what you need to do. I'll be here if you need me."

Zero can’t help snorting at her well-meaning words. "Was that as weird for you to say as it was for me to hear?"

"Yes. Now get out of my condo."

"What were you doing at Jelena's place?" Jude pulls up at a red light and turns to him, speaking the first words since Zero got into the Porsche.

Zero chews his lip. "Talking about team stuff.”

It turns out that coming clean is only _easy_ in theory.

“Is that all?”

The light switches to green and Zero braces himself, exhaling before he adds, “We got to drinking and…"

"And?" Jude takes his eyes off the road, giving Zero a questioning look when he doesn't answer.

"I kissed her. We…kissed each other. It lasted seconds and it was horrible. Cuz it wasn't you. That's why I called you. We need to talk, Jude."

"You kissed her?" Jude brakes sharply, drawing the ire of the driver behind him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I am. We were drunk and joking around and...it was stupid."

"It's okay."

Zero’s head snaps up. "Are you mad?"

"No, not really.” Jude’s tone is tentative like he’s as surprised at his own emotion as Zero is. “You and she have a weird friendship, but I'm not worried. And I'm glad you told me. I know you've not been yourself lately. I know I haven’t been easy on you and…"

Suddenly, Zero can’t harbor his true feelings any longer. "I know this isn't the time or place, but last year when you said you weren't giving up on the team, I told myself I'd give you one season to get it right."

"To get what right?"

"To be the best team owner. Now I realize, I was talking about myself. This is my one season to get it right and when it's over…"

"What?" Jude’s eyes are wide like he’s terrified by the prospect of what Zero is about to say.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be here. On this team."

Ahsha Hayes throws Derek Roman a birthday party at his club and Zero and Jude attend. Things are still rocky, on account of Jude’s handling of the post-game brawl and his kiss with Jelena, but they know how to put on a good show. They’re sitting in their booth at the Devil’s Playground bar, chatting politely to whoever stops by. They even pose for photographs together.

Lionel slides in next to them two hours in and glances between them. “What’s up with you two? Still fighting?”

Zero snorts. Of course, Jude _told_ her. “I’m going to the bar. I’ll leave you to it.”

He makes his way through the guests, catching snippets of conversations and excited chatter. Jelena’s sitting by the bar, scrolling through her phone when Zero orders a club soda with lime.

“Trying to keep a clear head?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Zero’s leaning against the bar when he catches Jude looking at them. It takes him a second to remember the kiss with Jelena. “I probably shouldn’t be within three feet of you right now.”

“Jude didn’t take it well?” Jelena glances back, grimacing when Jude looks away instantly.

“I didn’t give him a chance to take it at all.” Zero turns to accept his drink, winking at the bartender when she offers him a coy smile.

“Zero, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you love Jude. He loves you. Get your shit together.”

“Yeah, Zero.” A voice comes from behind him. “Get your shit together.”

He turns to find Beau and Kyle by the bar, looking tacky in what Zero presumes is knock-off Gucci and last season’s shoes. All he wants is for them both to go far, far away before he loses his cool _again._

“You have three seconds to get away from me, or I’m going to move you myself.”

Beau steps into his personal space, his mouth twisting into a crooked smile. “Try it.”

Zero laughs, grinning to himself when Beau doesn’t back down. “You have one second left to get out of my face. You want me to lay you out in front of your girl?”

Beau cracks his knuckles like he’s Goon #3 in a direct-to-video crime thriller. “Give it your best shot.”

Zero sets his glass down on the bar top, sparing a glance for Kyle. “Get ready for a show, sweetheart.”

Beau takes a step back, his mouth opening like he’s about to say something.

He doesn’t get a chance.

There's ice on Zero’s knuckles.

Jude's standing in the doorway, arms folded while he watches on. After he punched Beau, his night ended with security escorting him out of the Playground and Jelena and Jude hot on his heels. Eventually, Jude drove them home and he’s been here since. Soaking in warm water and trying to calm down.

"You've got ice on your hand and you're in a hot tub."

"I'm sorry." Zero doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for. He can’t blame alcohol or a post-game high this time. It’s just him falling to pieces one day at a time.

"I signed the papers. The ones you gave me."

Zero swallows, not sure what it means. "Why?"

"... what I did in Vegas was wrong. The way I treated you. The lie I kept from you. It was wrong. And... I look back and I wonder who that guy was. Was that me? I always come back to what you said after you found out."

"What did I say?" They’ve said so many things to each other over the past two years. Mostly good, although there’s a lot Zero would take back. The arguing, the things he didn’t mean. This isn’t the kind of relationship he wanted. It’s what he ran away from for so long. All the twisted emotions and constantly feeling on edge.

"You told me to be Jude Kinkade," Jude says. "And, I did the same thing I did last season. I fell into old habits. Damage control. Asserting my authority. In all of it, I've lost sight of what's important. You. Us. And if you'd like... I'm hoping we can start again. Clean slate. No lies. No secrets."

It sounds too good to be true, too simple to be the fix they need - but it’s a start.

"No lies. No secrets."

"Anything you want to tell me?" Jude says, "now that we're starting afresh."

Zero clears his throat quietly, deciding to lay it all out. "Derek is being blackmailed. Someone knows about the coke, your involvement, all of it."

Jude’s face falls and he shakes his head with dismay. “It’s got to be Kyle.”

“Anything you want to tell _me_?” Zero asks, not wanting to talk about anything Kyle-related now.

"The league is trying to force a sale because of an anonymous tip-off. About a player rigging games. Tate said it was because of my inexperience, but…that’s the cover story. Well. It’s _true_ , but also a good way to conceal inside betting.

"What? The season's just begun." Zero shifts slightly and the water swishes around him loudly. “It’s a bit soon for Tate to jump to conclusions, isn’t it?”

"They're trying to get ahead of any scandal before it begins."

"That's bullshit."

"It gets worse. Kyle and Beau had dinner with Marcus Douglas and his wife."

"What the fuck is her problem? Is she hurting for cash? Why is she riding us so hard?"

"It's got to be Oscar. I don't know what he promised her but getting injured wasn't part of the deal. Alexis's death overshadowing her injury wasn't part of the deal, and you remember what happened last season…"

After Kyle threatened to sue the team for gross negligence, there was a standoff between the board that resulted in her getting a warning for receiving gifts and all she got was a promotion no one else wanted.

"We know what he promised her. Money. I'm betting her injury wasn't supposed to be real either. She won't stop until she gets what she's owed."

Jude shakes his head. "The question is... how much did he promise her?"

Zero's quiet for a moment, silently processing everything he’s just heard. Anxiety bubbles in his chest and he decides it’s time to confide in Jude. Tell him how he’s _really_ feeling.

"I'm not dealing with this well, Jude and... I need you to be around to pull me out of my head. I need you to... have my back. Even if I'm being an idiot. You know I'll always have yours."

Jude grabs his hand, holds on tight. "I can do that, Gideon."


	5. Go On Until The End

# 

* * *

# 

With the annulment heavy on his mind, Jude's quiet when he meets Lionel for lunch at an upscale Italian bistro one afternoon. Kyle and Beau seem to be on a power trip and no one else can see it. It's just Zero and Jude fighting an invisible battle. To everyone else, Kyle's the happily-in-love Captain of the Devil Girls who's finally got everything she ever dreamed of (so the _Teen Vogue_ feature claimed).

Things are strained between him and Zero and Jude knows he's at fault. The way he treated Zero during the meeting with Marcus Douglas haunts him, especially because Zero's always got his back. Zero would go to the end of the Earth to defend Jude and…he got nothing in return.

Hearing Zero's struggling and _seeing_ the haunted look in his eyes almost broke Jude. Not to mention what happens in the dark, the way Zero never sleeps through the night. The way Jude pretends not to notice because he doesn't want to make it worse.

"Hello? Am I boring you?" Lionel says. "I've got some information I think you're interested in. If you want to keep the team."

_One season to get it right._

Zero's words have got Jude thinking about what he wants. Initially, this was his dream because of Oscar. Now...he doesn't know who he is.

"I'm listening."

"He's cheating on his wife."

“Who?” Jude frowns, wondering how much he’s missed. He’s regretting agreeing to meet her - as much as he loves Lionel, there’s too much on his mind. Zero’s right. Four people are dead and it’s like it didn’t happen. Life’s just trucking on ahead, like the universe hasn’t changed. _He’s_ moving on like his own father wasn’t one of the victims, like it happened in an alternate reality.

Except, it didn’t.

He found Oscar...saw his lifeless eyes staring up at him and...he’s too afraid to talk about it. If he tells Zero he should have done more, he knows what the response will be.

That it’s not his fault.

Except, Jude wonders if it is. If there were signs he missed. Or if he could have prevented it all by giving into Kyle’s demands.

Lionel stares at him. “Oh, for crying out loud…the Commissioner, Jude! Where’s your head at?”

_Anywhere but here_ , he thinks.

"And?" Jude shrugs. “Plenty of middle-aged men cheat on their wives.”

Lionel teeth gleam when she grins. "With a _player_."

Now _that's_ a new one.

Jude's taken aback, wondering how he's never heard even the faintest rumors. “You’re kidding? Do you have proof?"

"I've seen the photographs." Lionel taps his arm lightly. "You can use it to get him to lay off the team."

Jude casts his mind to the meetings he's had with Andrew Tate and knows he can't. The man is already out for blood. Jude's not going to hand him a bullet with his name on it.

"No. I can't. Everything has to be legitimate, Lionel." Jude sips his water slowly and adds, “I can’t afford to make another enemy.”

Oscar’s vacant blue eyes flash in his mind and Jude swallows, blinking rapidly until it disappears. Sometimes he dreams about it, arriving just as the bullet’s fired, watching it whizz past him. Each time he chases after it.

He never catches it.

"Where's the fun in that," Lionel says. "Gut him before he destroys you, Jude."

Jude shakes his head, switching his focus back to Lionel. "He's already out for blood. If I start blackmailing him, it's game over."

Lionel shrugs as if to say she's tried. "Speaking of fun...I saw Zero and Jelena at Kyle's party. They seemed close. Do I need to be worried?"

"No."

"Oh, boy." Lionel takes a large sip of wine, unconvinced by Jude's succinct answer. "What happened?"

Jude blows out a breath. Zero and Jelena have always had a complex relationship. He doesn't see her as a threat, not when it took Zero all of five minutes to move on from her with him. What they have is stronger than what Zero shared with her, but…

... she's less complicated than Jude is. Jelena is ambitious and everybody knows it. She's smart, articulate, very different from Jude who's misunderstood. He's awkward. Weird. Different. Plain. He's never going to be glamorous, or the kind of person paraded around for all to see. It's what bothers him about Jelena.

She's a _trophy_ and Jude's the base. The part nobody notices. Is Zero happy with that?

"He kissed her. He was drunk. He needed someone and... honestly? Rather a drunken kiss than another fight. Even though he ended up in one anyway."

Lionel's mouth drops open. "He kissed Jelena. And he lived to tell the tale?”

"Yeah…" Jude swallows. "They were drunk. And I believe him when he said it didn't mean anything.”

Lionel ponders his words carefully, lips pursed while she watches Jude closely. Eventually, she nods slowly, like she's somehow gained understanding in two minutes.

"He loves you... and I've never been his biggest fan, but he's been thrown in the deep end. The captaincy. The murders. The constant scrutiny. Few couples would survive that."

"I know. I know, Lionel, but I need to believe we'll make it through. I can't lose someone else."

Lionel places a hand on his arm. "No matter what happens, you've got me. We'll always be family, Jude."

Jude ducks his head, covering Lionel’s hand with his own. He wishes he could convey the way his chest is expanding in his chest in words, from the small smile playing on her lips it’s obvious that she understands.

Jude wakes up early, glancing over to check on Zero who's sleeping soundly for once. He watches the rise and fall of Zero’s chest, wondering what he'd do if things didn't work out.

After a few minutes, he picks up his phone, scrolling through the headlines barely stopping until he sees a headline screaming: _ZERO CHEATING ON JUDE WITH JELENA?!_ He clicks on it, rolling his eyes when it's nothing more than a blurry shot of them talking at Kyle's party.

There's another story below detailing Zero's treatment of a designer who claims she didn't receive payment, and the worst of the lot comes via email.

A succinct message from Marcus Douglas reading: 'Explain.' followed by a link.

Jude clicks on it and closes his eyes, not wanting to see the horror awaiting.

_FORMER DEVIL GIRL ALEXIS MATTHEWS ALIVE AND WELL!_

He stares at the article, scanning it quickly and biting his lip when a shot of Alexis and Grady appears halfway through the article.

_Our sources say that Alexis has been living in Nevada with her boyfriend, having swapped the pom poms for a name tag at her local supermarket._

"Gideon." Jude nudges him gently. "Zero, you need to see this."

Zero rolls over and mumbles sleepily, something Jude would usually find adorable – but this isn’t the time. "What is it?"

"They've found her. They found Alexis. Someone sold a story about her being alive."

Zero cranks open an eye. "Come again?"

"They know Alexis is alive. It's all over the internet. Everybody knows."

There’s a lull and Zero shoots up quickly, grabbing his cell from the nightstand. "I have to call Anna."

Jude frowns, trying to recall if he knows anyone by that name. "Anna?"

"Alexis's sister. I... I talk to her occasionally. Not for a while now, but... I have to warn her.” Zero’s shoulders drop like they’re sagging under the weight of his shock. “What do I even tell her, Jude?"

Jude touches his forehead briefly, dropping his hand when he realizes it’s shaking. He’s barely considered that Anna didn’t know Alexis was alive, never even thought about how she felt. He feels another twinge of regret mixed with love for Zero.

People might think he’s volatile and a bad example, but they’re wrong.

“I didn’t know you were in contact with her.”

“I... I didn’t want to keep dragging up Alexis.” Zero’s eyes travel downward. “I should have told you.”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. Call her now. Tell her the truth.” Jude hits 'reply' on Marcus's email. "All of it."

"This is Kyle, isn't it?" Zero says, his voice harsh and angry. "How did she know?"

"We never covered up Alexis being at the arena when Mia’s ‘brother’ took me and Grady hostage. If she was watching…"

Jude trails off, not wanting to get lost in another memory.

Zero pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales harshly. "Fuck."

“My sentiments exactly.”

Jude's finishing up with his lawyer when Laura calls him. He contemplates letting it go to voicemail, but he sucks it up and answers. If he and Zero work things out, Laura’s going to be a huge part of his life. Shunning her isn’t a good idea.

"Jude, what’s going on?" Laura asks. “Why did I wake up to Alexis’s face plastered _everywhere_? Along with those cheesy Instagram shots of her and Gideon when they were dating.”

The story has intensified, with the media delving into Zero and Alexis’s relationship, complete with a full-blown expose about the inner details of their relationship. There’s no telling _who’s_ behind it – Zero left everyone else behind the same day he walked out on Alexis.

"I'm working on it, Laura. I promise I'll deal with everything."

"How's Gideon doing? If people think that he knew…"

"They won't. Trust me."

"Trust you? There are three other stories about him, Jude,” Laura says. “And none of them paint him in a good light. How did you not know about this before it was leaked?"

It’s a good question – usually outlets will get in touch with the team, see if they’re happy to splash enough cash to drown negative stories. There was none of that this time around, probably because with Zero’s recent drama, the story was too juicy to pass up.

"I don't know why we weren’t given a heads up." Jude unlocks his Porsche and climbs in. "But I'll have retractions issued by close of day."

"That's not good enough, Jude."

"Believe me, I know."

"Promise me you'll fix it." Her voice is small like she's freaking out and Jude's heart aches.

"I promise."

There’s a pause on the line, leaving Jude wondering if she’s going to hang up.

“How are you, Jude?” Laura says. “Gideon is worried, and I am too. This can’t be easy for you either…”

Jude closes his eyes, biting back the tears threatening to escape. This is not the time to lose it. Not when he needs to put on a brave face for the police and convince them he’s not the bad guy here.

“I’m fine, Laura,” he reassures her. “We’re all going to make it through this.”

Two LAPD officers are waiting for him at Devils Arena, and he follows them to the precinct for questioning. He calls his lawyer on the way even though the officers assure him he's not under arrest.

Still, he knows it's the right call when he finds Alexis and Grady already there, sitting on hard plastic chairs in the hallway. There's a pushchair next to Alexis who looks as exhausted as Jude feels. It seems like a lifetime ago when he last saw her in the L.A. General Hospital waiting room deep in conversation with Zero.

He didn’t realize she’d given birth already, not that it’s information he would be privy to anyway. They didn’t part on good terms. In hindsight, Jude sees none of this is her fault. She did what he asked – stayed away from Zero. It was _Oscar_ who forced her out of hiding and caused this mess. Just like it was Oscar who brought her to L.A. to begin with.

She’s played the part of the pawn since the beginning – for Zero, Oscar and whoever is behind the sudden media interest in her.

Alexis bounds towards him when she sees him, leaving Grady who stands and follows her, guiding the pushchair slowly like he doesn’t want to wake the baby. "What do I do, Jude? What do I say to them?"

"Say nothing." Jude chews his lips, glancing around to ensure no one is listening to them. The last thing they need is for this visit to the precinct to end up online. "I've called my lawyer."

Grady runs a hand through his blond hair and takes off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes like he’s not slept for the past couple days. "You sure that's the right play?”

"Yes.” Jude directs his answer at Alexis. “Oscar's dead. He tried to kill you. That's all they need to know. Especially if you don't want to be dragged away from your baby."

"We named her Judith."

"Judith?" Jude raises an eyebrow in question. Grady looks away, mouth twisting like he’s not a hundred percent set on the name. Jude gets the feeling nothing will stop Alexis from getting her way and he turns his focus back to her.

"After you. Kind of. I know it seems stupid, but... I'm so grateful to you. You saved my life, Jude. When everyone gave up on me, you were there when I didn't deserve it. I want her to be a reminder of what you did for me, and what I did to you, so I never make the same mistakes again.”

It’s heartening to see that she’s changed, but there’s always going to be a part of Jude that wonders _why_ she did what she did. Why she didn’t just hold her hands up and deal with the fact Zero didn’t love her enough to stay.

The other part doesn’t care about her motivations. Not when he has his own life to deal with, a relationship to mend.

"You saved my life a few months ago," Jude says, unsure how to feel about her revelation. He’s never going to be friends with her or bend over backward to have her in his life, but...it’s time to move on. "I guess that makes us even."

They’re interrupted by some officers, who ask Jude to come into one of the interview rooms where his lawyer is already waiting along with a familiar face.

"Detective Wilshire." Jude folds himself into the hard chair slowly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Wilshire’s expression is abject of warmth, almost like he’s annoyed he has to be here. "You know, Alexis Matthews looks an _awful_ lot like the young woman on the security footage from Devils Arena the day you were attacked by Mia Sertin’s brother. The one you said was Grady Johnson's girlfriend."

"Must be an uncanny resemblance,” Jude says.

Jude sees the corner of Wilshire’s mouth upturning into a wry smile. "It must be."

"So,” the detective continues, “do you know why Alexis Matthews has been pretending to be dead all this time?"

"No comment."

Wilshire seems surprised, his hands pause halfway through his note-taking. "What was she involved in? Who was she running from?”

"You'd have to ask her that."

"She tried to kill you.” Wilshire taps at the file in front of him. “Hired someone to run you off the road – why are you covering for her? She wanted you dead, Jude."

"If that's the case, why are you interviewing me? I’m the last person who’d know what she was involved in.”

“Jude.” His lawyer taps his elbow, shaking his head when Jude looks at him.

Wilshire shrugs, tossing his pen onto the yellow writing pad next to his file. "This is your team. She was one of your dancers."

"One of _Oscar's_ dancers. I wasn't working for the team again until after she went missing. After my accident, I was relieved of my duties."

"You knew she was missing?" Wilshire asks, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"It was brought to my attention, yes."

"The tapes. The ones which sent Oscar Kinkade on the run. You leaked them, didn't you?"

Jude meets Wilshire’s gaze head on, leaning back before he says, "No comment."

Wilshire glances at the stops the recording. "Look, Jude...we're not looking to push the issue. We just need clarification. The department wants this to go away just as much as you do.”

"I don't have much more to tell you."

“I guess that means you’re free to go,” Wilshire says, “but if you _do_ decide you have more to tell me – you know how to reach me.”

Twenty minutes later, when Jude leaves the precinct, he sits in his car, breathing slowly until his heartbeat slows.

“How did it go with the police?” Zero drains his water bottle and tosses it in the trash. “They came by during practice. Asked the team some questions.”

“What did you tell them?” Jude asks. After Det. Wilshire’s grilling, he’s ready for this mess to be _over_ so they can focus on more pressing matters.

Zero shrugs nonchalantly, although Jude know he’s bothered by it. “The truth. I know nothing. ‘Cuz, I don’t. I don’t know how you managed to whisk her away and keep her hidden for so long. I don’t know how I didn’t realize it. I certainly had no idea it was even _possible_ …and the one person I need to believe that probably never will.”

“The one person?”

“Anna...she was devastated, Jude,” Zero shakes his head, like he’s reliving the moment when he told her Alexis was alive. “She thinks I’ve been lying to her.”

Jude pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache that’s been brewing since he saw Marcus Douglas’s email. “I didn’t tell them anything either. My lawyer is confident it’ll blow over.”

“Good.” Zero steps forward, wringing his hands like he doesn’t know what to do with them. “Did anything else happen today?”

“Alexis named her daughter after me. I met baby _Judith_ at the precinct. She’s _adorable_ , obviously.”

Zero snorts, laughing to himself like he’s not surprised. “There’s never a dull moment with us, is there? My ex-girlfriend, who tried to kill my current boyfriend - who _was_ my husband - had a baby with one of my good friends...and named it after the boyfriend she almost killed. We’re already knocking on Hollywood’s door, maybe someone will make a movie about us.”

Jude finds himself chuckling at how ridiculous it sounds. “I think our story is too convoluted even for Hollywood.”

Zero grins at him, and for a second, it’s like Jude’s got _Gideon_ back. “You’re probably right.”

There is a comfortable lull and Jude almost reluctant to break it. “Laura called this morning. She’s worried about you.”

Zero nods, pressing his lips together without answering. There's something _off_ , something in his eyes Jude can't name and worry gnaws at his stomach.

“You would tell me if it got too much, wouldn’t you? I know it feels like it’s just one thing on top of the other, but...we’ll make it through.”

“I’m fine, Jude,” Zero says, his tone clipped and passive – a sure sign he’s not okay _and_ he doesn’t want to talk about it. “I’m gonna go grab a shower.”

He exits the kitchen, leaving Jude watching his retreating figure.

With the Devils knee-deep in shit, and their form even worse, their hopes of making the playoffs are slim. Right now, they're playing for pride, although, call Jude crazy, but he thinks they could still make it. One of their rookies Pax Lowe is having a good season and he might make all the difference.

Not that Jude's only concern is the player's form. Kyle finally approaches Jude directly before a routine game against Sacramento. For the most part, she’s left him alone - choosing to taunt Zero instead. It’s one of the reasons why he’s reluctant to put all his suspicions on her. Whoever was behind the murders targeted him _specifically_. It was personal and yet Kyle has gone after Zero. It doesn't add up.

“Jude...it feels like you and I don’t talk anymore.” Kyle’s bright smile fades. “Oh, wait, it’s because you’re a lying bastard.”

Jude knows she’s talking about the money she wanted from the team, and quite frankly he’s not looking to reignite that discussion.

“Don’t you have a dance routine to get to?” Jude makes a show of looking at his watch. “I know how much you love the spotlight.”

"You're in a lot of trouble, Jude. Oscar's gone. The team's slipping from your grasp. It would have been cheaper for you to pay me what I was owed. I mean, y’all know I don’t play when it comes to money.”

"What did Oscar promise you?" Jude asks her. “I’m guessing he wanted your help.”

Kyle’s smile dims like he’s touched a nerve.

"He said he’d give me a million. Guess I was naive. He got me good, huh?"

"And you got him."

"Sweetie, Mia's brother got him."

"What do you want, Kyle?" Jude straightens out, attempting to use his height to his advantage, not that it’ll work on Kyle.

"Cindy Bruhl."

His blood runs cold, and he stumbles backward...taking a shaky breath before he asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Oscar was an asshole, right? But he did his due diligence. You're his son and he went out of his way to make sure you'd do whatever he wanted. And then out of nowhere, you're with Zero and no longer under his thumb. I mean, y’all are adorable together, don’t get me wrong, but Oscar? It made him mad.”

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oscar had enough dirt on you to bury you so deep that no one would be able to find you."

"And? What does that have to do with you?"

"Let's just say, I know everything. What you've done. I'm the only thing standing between you and a prison cell."

Jude’s half-convinced she’s bluffing, but there’s no room for laxity here. He needs to take her claims seriously. To stop anyone else from getting hurt.

"Get to the point, Kyle. What do you want?"

"There's a game against Phoenix coming up. Zero and Derek need to ensure we lose by ten points."

Jude stares at her, eyes widening when her words dawn on him. "You want them to throw the game?"

"They just need to lose by ten points,” Kyle replies, her tone light and casual like she’s just asked Jude for a stick of gum. “The way we're playing this season, they won't need to do a thing.”

"And what happens if we say no?"

"You seem to think I'm capable of committing murder, Jude.” Kyle cocks her head to the side, like she’s in on a grave secret. “Anything could happen."

"Alexis, that was you, wasn't it? You found out where she was."

It's the only thing that makes sense, but what Jude doesn't know is how?

"Lionel Davenport is chatty once you get her all liquored up,” Kyle says, almost like she read Jude’s mind. “She's kind of handsy too."

"I've never done anything to you. Neither has Zero. Why are you doing this?"

"I came to this town to break free of my good nothing ex-husband and you, Oscar and Zero seem hell-bent on destroying the team. Figured I might as well get something out of it."

"What about the lives you've destroyed?"

Kyle checks one of her fingernails, frowning at some imperfection Jude cannot see.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what you’re talking about."

Jude catches up with Jelena after the halftime dance, swooping in and pulling her to the side while the dancers are walking down the tunnel.

"What's going on with you and Zero?"

Jelena folds her arms. "What's going on with _you_ and Zero?"

He’s so taken aback by her response, he almost loses his train of thought. “Don’t turn this on me. You kissed him. You tell me."

"We were drunk, and quite frankly, it was a terrible kiss. Zero's not my type. At all."

Jude levels her with a blank stare. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Our relationship was never the real deal. You of all people know that."

"Do I?" Jude looks away. "That was then. You’re close these days."

"He's not so bad when he's not trying to act like a modern-day Casanova. I almost feel bad about what I did back then."

Jude barely refrains from rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you do.”

Sensing Jelena won’t say more on the matter, he broaches another topic. “How much do you know about everything going on?"

Jelena glances in Kyle's direction, narrowing her eyes when she catches her laughing at something Beau’s saying. "I'm keeping an eye on our friend. Either she has friends in high places or Oscar left something behind before he died."

"She's smart. I think her game plan is to blackmail us into committing enough offenses that the League has no choice but to push the sale."

"She doesn't care about the League. It's a distraction."

"From what?"

"Insider trading. Oscar was placing bets and running a syndicate for years. He made a lot of money. Just because he’s dead, it doesn’t mean the fun stops. There’s a lot at stake. A lot of money to be made if someone knows what they’re doing..."

"If this comes out…" Jude scratches his temple, wondering how he didn’t know about this.

"Well, that's up to Lionel. Last I knew, she had all the evidence. I stole it from Sloane Hayes and gave it to her after Oscar snatched the team back."

This is news to Jude, and he wonders what else Lionel hasn’t told him.

"Kyle told me _Lionel_ told her about Alexis."

"There are a lot of snakes around, Jude," Jelena says. "You better watch yourself."

Zero's thrusting into Jude, muted save for the small moans falling from his lips. Jude's not sure who initiated this, but it feels wrong. Everything feels off. It’s like they're in different bodies. By the time he spills his release, he feels hollow inside.

This is his fault.

This mess is his doing. If he'd just listened to Sloane Hayes back then, let her go to the police when she wanted to. He should have been careful around Lionel and stopped giving her so many chances. The one person who hasn't let Jude down feels like a stranger, like someone he's no longer good enough for.

"What's up, Jude? What happened today?"

"What didn't happen?" Jude laughs. "Kyle wants you to fix a game. Against Phoenix."

“I know. She’s already blackmailing Derek which means…” Zero’s body stiffens next to him. “What does she have on you?”

“Cindy Bruhl.”

There’s a long silence after the name falls from Jude’s slips. He would give anything to hear what Zero’s thinking, just to make sure it’s not another black mark against his name – not that Zero’s been anything _but_ supportive.

"How did we get here? Facing off with Miss Thirsty USA herself?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea. If this is about illegal gambling, all we need to do is play her at her own game. Leak some information and see if she bites."

"And if she doesn't?" Zero sighs. "She's still blackmailing Derek. She’s still a murderer. I say we go to the cops."

"We have another problem. Lionel. Apparently, she has concrete evidence of Oscar's shady dealings. Or had them."

"So?"

"So, if Jelena's theory is right, Kyle only knows about the gambling and fraudulent books because Lionel showed her."

“You spoke to Jelena?” Zero’s eyes flick back and forth like he’s been dreading the mere prospect. Jude’s not concerned about the kiss anymore, not that he ever was. He decides to drop it and focus on the matter at hand.

“Yeah. She seems to think Lionel is up to no good.”

"Jude, she's your best friend. Why would she do this to you?"

"Kyle must have something on her. Something bad." Jude laughs suddenly. “Ironically, the _only_ person no-one has dirt on is you.”

“I might not have any skeletons in the closet, but I have Laura, Jude. If anything happens to her...”

Jude reaches for Zero and strokes his arm soothingly, rubbing circles into his warm skin.

“Nothing’s going to happen to her. We’re going to fix this. One way or another.”

"Gotta say, our post-sex talk is off the chain." Zero shifts next to Jude, awkwardly shimmying back into his boxers.

"Speaking of that…"

Zero looks at him. "What?"

"I think we should... focus on getting through this and worry about…this. _Us_. Worry about it later. Just until this blows over and we know where we stand."

"You're giving up," Zero says. "You’re giving up on me. Is this because of this kiss with Jelena? It didn't mean anything."

"It's not that. It's not even you... It's me. I married you in Vegas without a second thought. I... was so messed up last season, so out of control and...if we're going to work, we both need space."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Jude. Do what you have to do."

Zero's quiet the next morning and the following days after Jude suggest they undergo a cooling off period, to the point where it's like living with a stranger. Jude is grateful when Jelena stops by one evening, forcing them to act like everything is okay.

"Did you invite her over?" Jude asks when Zero's fixing a drink for Jelena who's waiting in the living room. According to Zero, she's got important news that couldn't wait.

Zero glances up at him so fleetingly Jude almost misses it. "Does it matter?"

It's all he's getting from Zero lately. Short answers. He's closed off and keeping everything in, undoing all the progress he's made since they started a relationship - and Jude knows it's down to him.

With a heavy sigh, he follows Zero into the living room, perching on an armchair when Jelena takes a sip of sparkling water.

"What's the important message?" Zero's tone is abrupt, a fact not unnoticed by Jelena judging by her raised brows.

"I don't think Kyle is the person behind the murders."

Jelena’s revelation is an odd one given that it’s the _one_ thing they’ve been certain of since the beginning - hell, Kyle hasn’t exactly been the picture of innocence.

Jude and Zero share a look, twin expressions of confusion most likely.

"Come again?" Jude's going to need more than a vague statement.

"Zero told me to keep an eye on her and that's the conclusion I've come to. That Beau guy? He's bad news. Their engagement is fake. And get this? I heard him on the phone agreeing to 'take care' of Kyle when the time comes."

"Why would he need to take care of her?" Zero asks. "What has she gotten herself mixed up in?"

Jelena's one-armed shrug suggests she doesn't particularly care. "My guess is someone enlisted her to carry out their plan. For a fee of course."

Jude shakes his head. "She's still guilty. No matter how involved she is."

Zero closes his eyes briefly, and Jude's fingers itch with the need to reach out, see how he's coping.

"This all started when Oscar supposedly came back into town,” Zero says. “That's the key. Who was in contact with him before he showed up?"

"I don't know," Jude says. "My mom and I didn't hear from him. He called Alexis. That's when this all started."

Jelena glances between them and adds, "Meaning someone told Kyle. And I'm guessing it wasn't Oscar."

"We never figured out how Oscar knew where Alexis was," Zero says. "Jude thinks it might have been Lionel."

Jude nods, saying, "That's what Kyle said."

"How did she know where she was?" Jelena asks.

Zero turns to Jude. "You said she knew about Alexis. The same way she knew about the medical examiner."

"I never told her where she was. I didn't even tell her we were going to Vegas. The only person who knew was…"

He trails off, his blood running cold at the thought.

"Jude, who else did you tell?" Zero asks him.

"Marcus Douglas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question: as a reader, do you prefer to read a story all at once, or chapter by chapter (provided you know there's an end in sight)?
> 
> Also, thank you for reading!! 😁


	6. Just Call My Name, You'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut (or something like it!).

# 

* * *

# 

“Marcus is like family. I just can’t believe he’d do something like this…” 

Jude dumps his glass tumbler on the counter and shoves his hands into his pants pockets. "It has to be someone else.".

Jelena’s on her way home, leaving them slowly coming to terms with Marcus Douglas potentially being their arch-nemesis. He’s not the guy Zero would have suspected, but if being in L.A. has taught him one thing it’s to _always_ expect the unexpected.

"At this point," Zero rubs at his chin, full of the same confusion reflecting off Jude's eyes, "everyone is the enemy."

"What have we done to anyone to deserve this?" Jude asks. "To Marcus Douglas."

Zero avoids Jude's gaze, eyes on a spot in the distance. "We're not innocent."

He keeps his tone light, not wanting to sound like he blames Jude. However, not calling people back, misquoting the Bible, and manipulating Derek and Terrence is high school shit compared to Jude scheming for Oscar Kinkade. They’re not the good guys here.

"You mean _I'm_ not innocent."

Zero's not looking to get into yet another argument, not when he's exhausted himself this season getting into fights on and off-court.

"Look, Jude, innocent or not, we'll make it through this, okay? Wallowing and wondering what if won't help."

"It's easy for you to say that!” Jude runs a hand through his hair and slumps against the counter. “I'm losing you too, aren't I? All the lies. The way I've been acting."

Zero steps forward, fully prepared to do what it takes to get out of having this conversation. "I'm right here. I haven't gone anywhere. Every night, I'm with you. Every day I'm by your side. I’m _here_.”

"It feels like you're within reach, but whenever I try to grasp you, there's nothing there."

"I'm right here, Jude."

Zero takes Jude's hand and places it on his hip, moving in so their bodies are flush against each other. He presses forward, hard enough he can feel Jude perking up with anticipation. His breath hitches and Zero swallows it with a kiss. Diving in for another when Jude pulls away. He bites at the cords of Jude's neck, licking the skin after and reveling in the taste.

They stumble towards the hallway, stopping when Jude slams Zero against the wall, hooking a finger into his sweatpants and pulling them down slowly. Before Zero can breathe a word, Jude's kneeling in front of him, shiny lips sucking on the head of his cock. Zero's eyes roll back, and his head thinks against the wall. Jude's moans filter up to his ears and when he finally pulls off with a slick pop, he hauls him up and attacks his mouth, tasting himself on Jude's tongue.

"Wanna fuck you," Jude murmurs, hands traveling downwards. Zero closes his eyes when Jude's nimble fingers circle his hole. "Let's go upstairs."

"No," Zero bites out. "Do it here."

Jude makes quick work of opening Zero up, doing the best he can with limited lubrication, not that Zero cares. After a few minutes, he unbuckles Jude's belt and shoves his pants down harshly. Jude's cock slaps his belly when the boxers slide down, and Zero spreads his legs further. "Come on."

Jude closes his eyes when he slides in, pushing in inch by inch, stopping once when Zero hisses, nerve endings triggered by the tight fit. "You okay?"

"I'm good, Jude. Just, do it already."

They don't speak much after that, just muted moans while Jude slams into him, fucking into him so hard his head vibrates, pressure in his balls building until he spills his release. He buries his head on Jude's shoulders, body shaking as Jude continues thrusting into him, finally coming several minutes later.

They stand there like that, Jude buried deep inside him and his lips press slow kisses onto sweaty skin. His ass is tender already, and Zero knows he's going to be feeling it. Knows Jude's going to worry about it later.

Still, at this moment, it’s the least of his concerns.

The next morning, Jude drives Zero to Edgewood, glancing at him periodically during the ride over like he’s got something on his mind, but he’s too afraid to say it. His Aston Martin is being serviced and he didn't feel up to driving any of his other cars, but if he'd known how awkward it was going to be he would have sucked it up and skipped the awkwardness.

"Jude, say what you want to say before I open this door and roll outta here."

"Last night…" Jude swallows audibly. "Are you okay?"

Zero bites back a chuckle, not wanting Jude to feel any worse than he does already. Sure, it was rougher than they’re used to - he still enjoyed it.

"I'm fine. It’s nothing I haven't done before."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Zero snorts. "I knew what I was getting myself into. I'm fine, Jude."

"... you're walking a little gingerly."

Zero looks over at Jude who's struggling to hide his smile. "Asshole. I'm probably going to take it easy in practice anyway. I'll be fine."

The conversation is all but out of his mind when he gets on the court and slips into captain mode. Zero's passing the ball to Derek when he spies a familiar figure making their way into the court.

Marcus Douglas.

He stops by Jim Murphy, and they share a laugh. Zero wonders if it's a sign, a subtle way to show he has a powerful reach. He heads over, pausing next to Murphy, who pats him and jogs over to the rest of the players.

"Zero." Marcus extends his hand, and Zero takes it searching for any signs of betrayal. There's nothing. Marcus is smiling, his posture a little rigid because of the tension between them.

"Marcus."

"I just wanted to stop by. Make sure you and the boys have everything you need."

"It's not the same as Devils Arena, but what can we do, right?"

"Right." Marcus agrees. "There's never a dull day with this team, I'll tell you that."

"I suppose that's why you're not interested in how the team is handling the murders."

Zero knows it's risky - challenging Marcus - but he can’t help it. It plays on his mind, like a disc skipping in the same place. 

Marcus clears his throat and steps closer, lowering his voice to say, "I apologize for my indifference during our last meeting. My point was that we should move forward. The young man in custody seems to be the culprit. We've left it in the hands of the police. My focus is on the team's success. On your success."

It sounds like he’s reading from a pamphlet, and even if he _isn’t_ the person behind the latest drama, Zero will never look at him the same way, It’s clear Marcus Douglas doesn’t care about any of them. He’s only in it for the _business_. For the glory, no matter how much blood is spilled on the road there. 

"Oscar was a close friend of yours, wasn't he?" Zero keeps his voice at the same octave. "You don't seem to be cut up over his death."

"...Look, Zero, to outsiders sure. Oscar was an old friend of mine, but we both know what he was capable of. So, you'll understand why I'm not shedding any tears. He deserved what happened to him. Maybe they all did."

Marcus steps back and glances at the arena. "I'll tell you one thing, though. Maybe this move wasn't a bad idea. We don't own Devil's Arena, but our rental agreement is coming to its end and I don’t think the owner is happy about us turning it into a crime scene. Perhaps it's time we moved to a more permanent home."

Zero raises his eyebrows and gives Marcus a weak smile. “Perhaps.”

Marcus regards him carefully, like he’s worried about what Zero is going to throw at him next. Luckily for him, Zero’s all out of questions.

“Yes. Well, I’ll be seeing you, Zero.”

Zero watches him walk away, mind busy trying to fit the pieces together. 

If Marcus Douglas was concerned about owning an arena, murder would be a good way to get out of the contract they're locked into.

If that's the motive he just needs to figure out the means. 

After practice, Zero hitches a ride with Derek to Devils Arena to meet Jelena. He's walking through the corridor when he spies Beau and Kyle deep in conversation. He steps back, peeking past the corner so he can listen in.

"Listen, Kyle, things could get very ugly," Beau leans in, caressing the shell of her ear with his lips. "I suggest you do what I say _when_ I say."

"Screw you," Kyle bats him away, shoving him for good measure. "I didn't sign up for this. You're just like the rest of them. I can’t believe I’m stuck with you. Ugh.”

"Yeah, darling. You did sign up for this. Now suck it up and do what you're supposed to be doing. Or I'm going to tell our _boss_ you're having doubts about everything. What do you think will happen?"

Kyle looks in Zero's direction and he steps back quickly.

What has Kyle gotten herself into?

Jelena's done for the day, so they head to Zero's favorite vegan bar and sit together on one of the outside tables. They're probably going to get snapped by paparazzi but it's the last thing on Zero's mind. According to his team, the cheating rumors are better than him fighting in public or not paying someone what they’re owed.

"Only you would come to a vegan bar when you're not vegan." Jelena tosses the menu aside, nose wrinkled up like it's personally offended her.

"I'm all about supporting my local businesses." Zero grins at her steely expression. "Besides, any day I can come here without catching Alexis lurking outside is a blessing. Couldn't even get a juice without her breathing down my neck."

Jelena curls her lip, a sure-fire sign she's not interested in the subject matter. "Alexis is so two years ago. I'm more interested in the present. What's going on with you and Jude?"

"We're taking a break." Zero fiddles with his paper straw. "Re-evaluating our relationship. At least we're supposed to be. It's hard when we're living together. Working together."

"Mm, I bet it is." Jelena's gaze bores straight into his. "Something is clearly going on."

"What?" Zero shrugs. "We had a _minor_ slip up. He was upset. I... comforted him."

Jelena shakes her head. "So, what? A quick fumble in the sheets now and then, but you're still broken up, aren't you?"

"I don't know." Zero's not going to get into it with Jelena of all people. Even if he needs a confidant, it can't be her. Not when it comes to Jude.

"Another one bites the dust. Terrence and me. You and Jude. Ahsha and Derek probably, because there's no way that train wreck will last."

"He just proposed to her on the court after the Sacramento game," Zero stresses, although the coke scandal hanging over Derek's head probably proves her point.

"Yeah, just in time to overshadow the expose about him sniffing lines in the locker room."

"How do you know about that?" Zero raises an eyebrow. "Wait. He did drugs _at_ the arena."

"What - and who - _hasn't_ Derek done at the arena?"

"When did you first find out?" Zero asks, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "About the coke."

"I'm Jelena Howard. A pin doesn't drop in the arena without me knowing about it. How do you think Olivia knew?"

"Olivia?" Zero frowns, searching his brain for a memory. "Chase Vincent's wife, right? It was her funeral where we…"

"Yeah. That bitch was the messiest of us all." Jelena smiles sadly. "She'd know what to do in a situation like this."

"It's a pity she's not here."

Jelena snorts messily. "I wouldn't go that far.”

“Do you think we deserve what’s happening?” Zero swallows, trying to keep his emotions in check. Lately, they seem to bubble just below the surface, threatening to break free at inopportune moments. “...do you think this is karma?”

Jelena is quiet for a long time, simply stirring her coffee methodically. Zero’s not sure what answer he’s expecting. This _is_ Jelena Howard after all.

“I think...this is a lesson to us all. We’re not invincible. Our actions have consequences. No matter how _justified_ we think we are.”

“So, you’d go back and do things differently if you could?”

Jelena snorts, saying, “Of course not. Unlike some, I _think_ before I act. I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Even...Terrence?”

It’s a low blow, but Zero knows she’s bluffing anyway - he can see right through her. Behind the ice queen act, she’s vulnerable. 

“Fine. Maybe there are some things I’d change. That wasn’t my point. We can’t change our pasts, Zero. All we can do is shape the future.”

_Shape the future_. 

Zero likes the sound of that. 

Zero's scrolling through his phone aimlessly, looking at happy faces on Instagram, endless snark on Twitter, and mundane updates on Facebook. It's a rare moment of downtime and he's half-watching some TV procedural, wondering how it's not just the same episode playing over and over again.

Jude's in San Francisco for an overnight business trip, giving them some much-needed space. They haven't touched each other since the other day. Jude's too skittish and Zero doesn't want to blur the lines any further. They can't hide behind sex or intimacy anymore, not without deciding what they want to do.

Before he can get too lost in thoughts of Jude, his phone chimes with an incoming text.

_Hey bro. What's up?_

It's Laura, and he smiles without hesitating to hit the call button.

"Hey, sis," he says when she answers. "I've been meaning to call.

"I know how busy you are. What with murder, scandal, and a lying boyfriend slash husband."

_Husband._

It's such a loaded word, one that Zero never thought would be him. He's not sure it ever will be. If things with Jude work out, that chapter might be closed anyway.

"We're working it out."

"I'm glad. From what you told me, Jude's been caught up in Oscar's web since he started working for the team. Now he's gone... maybe he'll finally come into his own."

_Be Jude Kinkade_ , Zero thinks.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You love him, Gideon. If you didn't would you still be there?"

"No, I wouldn’t.”

Zero feels a flutter in his stomach when he pictures Jude, his chest rising and falling at the mere suggestion of _leaving_. Laura’s right, he loves Jude. More than he thought he’d ever love another person. Enough that he wonders if it’s dangerous - loving someone so much he’d endure anything if it made Jude happy.

"Well then. I say stick it out. See what happens. And hey, at least it's not boring?"

Zero laughs. It's an understatement of epic proportions - every day since Jude came to him in Ohio has been an adventure. A far cry from the way he felt before he left Alexis. Like every day was a variant of the one before.

"Thank you, Laura...how did you get so wise, huh? I should be giving _you_ advice."

"I have my parents for that, and…you know, _my_ boyfriend is a nice normal guy."

It should be _normal_ , hearing about his sister’s boyfriend, but...it’s going to take a while for Zero to adjust. To feel like he’s a part of her life. 

Still, he’s already apprehensive of this guy sight-unseen 

"I'll be the judge of that. When do I get to meet him?"

"Soon. I'm hoping to come to L.A. again soon. Or you can come to Boston. We'll figure it out."

"Yeah." Zero smiles. "We will."

The day Jude arrives back in L.A. they go out for dinner. It's out of necessity more than anything else. Neither of them is the best chef, and the house help is currently on paid leave, with it not being safe having too many people around them. Zero's got his personal chef via the team, but...there's no harm in a cheat day.

They head to the Mellow Robin Chophouse, where Zero orders a pan-seared T-bone steak with grilled vegetables and Jude opts for a lighter meal, a grilled chicken sandwich and salad.

"How was San Fran?" Zero’s not cleared his plate yet, but his appetite wasn’t the greatest to begin with. 

Jude dabs his mouth with a napkin and shrugs. "Okay, I guess? There's still a huge question mark over the team. Feels like I can't do anything right."

The meeting was with one of the team’s sponsors and that’s all Zero knows - he learned early on to leave the business side of things to Jude. 

"What are they saying about the League potentially selling the team?" Zero asks. “Are they still happy to do business?”

"They're reluctant about us selling advertisement slots to them. Apparently, we're bad for business. Can you believe that?"

From Jelena, Zero’s gathered, the Edgewood deal is a loss-making one for the team, but it was to be expected the second Devils Arena turned into the site of a bloodbath.

"Actually, I can."

Jude's shoulders drop, and Zero clears his throat deciding to go in for the kill and saying what's on his mind.

"I've been doing some thinking. About us. I...I can't imagine what losing Oscar feels like, and...I think it just hit us out of nowhere and set off this huge chain reaction. I was angry, but not with you. Not really...I don't want to lose this. Us. _You_."

"I don't want to lose you either." Jude meets his eyes and smiles softly. "What about...the papers? I've already signed them."

Zero clears his throat, deciding to leave that conversation for another time. “I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me how I feel about you. How about we start again - promise that we’ll never lie to each other.”

"I promise."

"I promise too."

Zero scratches at his stubble. "We should probably talk about the future. What we want."

"What do _you_ want?" Jude asks. "When this is all over, what's the _one_ thing you want?"

"A cabin in the woods where nobody can find us." Zero grins. They’ve had enough prying eyes on them for a lifetime.

Jude’s eyes narrow and he cocks his head to one side. “Really?”

“Fine. Maybe not the _woods_ but the ‘ _where nobody can find us_ ’ part stands.” He nudges Jude’s leg with his own. “What do _you_ want.”

"....two kids and a white picket fence."

They share a look and crack up like they’re not talking about the rest of their lives.

"We should probably have this conversation again sometime soon. After we've dealt with everything."

"Yeah," Jude says. "Definitely."

Alexis calls Zero one evening, completely out of the blue. He's talking to Grady on and off, but he's avoided communicating with her since she was exposed. Beyond Jude talking to them at the police station, he’s not heard much about where they ended up. It was too risky to call because his team was wary of wiretaps.

There's nothing reporters won't do to get to the bottom of a story.

"Zero? Are you there?"

"I'm here, Alexis." It feels odd using her full name, but it's necessary. They're not friends. Especially after what she put Anna through. "How's the baby?"

"Judy is fine. She's a handful, but... I love her more than anything in the world."

"Congratulations,” Zero grimaces at how stilted he sounds and forces himself to relax. “I hope it all works out. And hey, I hear Grady popped the question?"

Another development he heard from someone else - this time it was an article in the Times who snagged an exclusive with Alexis after the police let her go citing a ‘lack of evidence’.

"Yeah, he did! I'm going to be Alexis Johnson now. Victoria is no more."

He could be wrong, but there’s a note of wistfulness in her voice like she’s unhappy about getting her life back.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Alexis exhales quietly, a sound Zero is all too familiar with. 

"I was the girl who attacked someone back in Ohio. The dancer who was chosen because of who her father was. The crazy ex-girlfriend who wouldn't get a clue. Remember? Being someone else was all I wanted for so long…”

"It's not fair on Anna, Lex," Zero grimaces when the name slips out, shrugging off his irritation because it doesn’t matter. "... but she gets it. She wants to speak to you. She's worried you're not on your medication or looking after yourself. All she wants is for you to be in her life."

"What did you tell her?" Alexis clears her throat. “How much does she know?”

"I told her that... You're a different person. As much as I want to hate you... I can't blame you for what happened. Not when I see the person you are now."

"Thank you, Zero. Really. It means a lot."

"Will you call her?" Zero pauses, eyes fluttering shut before he adds, "For me."

"Wow,” Alexis’s laugh sounds more like a sob. “You're going to play that card?"

"Hey, no one said anything about playing fair."

"Fine." She laughs, sounding freer than she did a few minutes ago. "I'll call her. Thank you, Zero. For everything.”

“It’s okay, Lex. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“You too.” There’s a pause and something rustles in the background. “Sorry, it looks like Judy is _finally_ asleep. Maybe it was the sound of your voice that helped.”

After Jude’s _two kids a white, picket fence_ Zero should probably be thinking about it - _being a parent_ , being responsible for another person. 

“What’s it like? Having a kid?”

Alexis sounds amused when she responds. “Exhausting and rewarding at the same time. Why? Are you on Jude planning on expanding your home?”

“Would it be so crazy if we were?”

“You never struck me as the _paternal_ type, Zero. When I was pregnant with…” There’s another pause, but this time Zero feels it too. The low ache of what once was - what could have been. “I knew I’d be doing it by myself.”

Zero wishes he could call her comment unfair, but...he _did_ leave without a second glance. He wasn’t the most mature man when he was with her. 

“You and I didn’t have the healthiest relationship, Lex, but...I don’t regret it. In your own messed up way, you changed me. You forced me to grow up.”

“I’m glad I could make a positive contribution in between the lies, rage and almost getting you and Jude killed.”

“Yeah…” Zero trails off, mind wandering to a different time when everything was simpler. He finds himself glad that they’re having this conversation. “I’m going to let you go now, okay. Tell Grady to call me.”

“Sure thing,” Alexis says. “Goodbye Gideon.”

Zero huffs gently, knowing that this isn’t their last goodbye. With them, it never is and while he could sit here and force it, he decides to let it go. It’s not like it matters anyway - not when he’s got a life with Jude ahead of him.

“Bye Lex.”

Jude is silent when Zero recounts his conversation with Alexis, only responding when his phone is snatched away from him. He always gets so lost in work that Zero worries about him. What it would do to Jude if he lost the team.

“Are you even listening to me?” Zero hands the phone back instantly.

“Sorry.” Jude shifts closer to him on the couch. “Sounds like Alexis gets to have the happily ever after she always wanted.”

Zero laughs. “That’s _one_ way of looking at it. If only we could be so lucky.”

“We will.”

Jude’s smile warms Zero’s heart, and silence falls between them. The comfortable kind. Zero lives for these moments where it’s just them and no one else. It pushes him to come clean about something he did a few days ago.

"So...I did something crazy."

Jude sits up and grabs his phone. “Do I need to call a lawyer?”

Zero takes the phone _again_ , shaking it when he says, “You’re _way_ too attached to this thing, you know that?”

“What did you do, Gideon?”

"Remember your old apartment?" Zero looks at him closely, half-wincing when he adds, "I bought it."

"Why? It was just a regular apartment...”

It _was_ until they moved, and everything snowballed into the mess they’re in now. Sometimes Zero thinks he’d give it all up if he could go back and tell Jude how safe he felt, how it was like he’d found his place in the world for the first time.

"It was, but it was like... our place. The beginning of our story. It sounds stupid now, but it was...a sanctuary. Somewhere I could go when I just wanted to be _me_. Be with you.”

"A place where we're Jude and Gideon and no one else matters,” Jude says, going back to their old mantra.

Zero nods along, adding, "Where we're always free of our burdens and obligations."

“God, it feels like so long ago,” Jude says. “Now, we're screwed ten ways to Sunday."

"Once we deal with this mess we’re in, we'll be fine."

"If we make it out alive you mean. It’s hard to live like this. Constantly looking over my shoulder and wondering who’s going to stab me in the back next."

"Look, we have Jelena on our side. If anyone can help get us out of this, it's her."

"It should be me." Jude rubs a hand over his face. “I should be figuring it out.”

"Why? 'Cuz you've done a few jobs for Oscar? You're not him. You’ll _never_ be him. You don't have it in you to be him, Jude."

"I know. I know that…"

"Look, I have to go and lead team practice.” Zero leans in to kiss Jude, a briefly barely-there press of lips. “Why don't you take the day off? Hang out here. Enjoy the stuff in this house I paid so much money for."

"Marcus might get suspicious if he calls and I’m not at the office"

Zero kisses Jude again, sweeping the pad of his thumb over his lips when he pulls away.

"Screw him."

There’s a gleam in Jude’s eyes when he says, “I’m saving that for you.”

Derek’s a mess throughout the practice session. He’s losing the ball, making stupid mistakes and after Murphy loses his shit one too many times, Zero drags him back to the locker room.

“Derek, what’s going with you?”

“I can’t do this man.” Derek’s frantic with worry, his eyes flicking back and forth like he’s watching a ping-pong match. “I need to know what we’re doing about the Phoenix game.”

They haven’t come up with a plan yet, especially now Kyle knows about _Cindy Bruhl._ Everything is happening so quickly Zero’s having a hard enough time focusing on playing. Their playoff chances have gone from _slim_ to achievable and he’s put his all into that. Anything to show Commissioner Tate that they’re not done yet.

The Devils are a _good_ team and the best way to prove that is by making it to the playoffs.

"Look, I want to protect Ahsha,” Derek adds. “You want to protect Jude. We might need to take one for the team. Do whatever this person wants.”

"We can't just throw games, Derek. That's not how we do things.”

"Who's _we_ , Zero? Cuz the Devils have done a whole lotta things people might not look at in the best light.”

"Like what?"

"Rigging the All-Star vote for the Devil Girls for one."

Zero’s not sure what the dancers have to do with this. "I’m not following."

"Olivia Vincent rigged a vote a few years back. That's just the _dance_ team. What do you think Oscar and Chase Vincent were up to?"

"That doesn't mean we have to do this,” Zero says. “We're better than that."

"We can be better. Or we can be _alive_ , Zero. I know which one I'd rather be. Do you?"


	7. I Will Not Bow

# 

* * *

# 

Zero's waiting for Jude to come home when his phone rings. Coach Murphy gave the team a rare day off - a reward for their improved performances. Not that Zero’s enjoying it. He’s spent most of his time worrying about Derek and trying to piece together a feasible plan.

When he sees _Cathy_ calling, he’s apprehensive. They haven't heard from her for a while, not since the memorial. From what Jude's told him, his mother is enjoying herself in San Bernardino or whatever retreat she’s wasting her money on this time. While Zero’s not judging her for keeping away, he wishes she wasn’t so stubborn. Jude _needs_ her and it’s obvious she needs him too.

"Gideon, why am I reading about this dead dancer not being dead?" Cathy’s voice is passive when he answers, and he wonders if _two_ seconds is a new record for the time it takes for regret to sink in.

"Hi, Cathy. It's nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"Don't sass me, Gideon. It's bad enough Jude still insists on working for that forsaken organization"

"Anyway," Cathy continues. "What about the rumors about you and Miss. Jelena Howard? Do I need to drive down and pick up my son?"

"Cathy, you know it's bullsh--it's not true, alright?" Zero glances at the grandfather clock on the wall, noting that Jude should be back soon. "It's complicated."

"Well, un-complicate it for me, darling."

That's how Jude finds him, desperately trying to cut Cathy off before she gives him a migraine.

"Hey." Jude greets him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. When Jude doesn't pull away, Zero deepens it, enough to taste peppermint and--

"What was that for?" Jude finally breaks the kiss, looking down at Zero with a small smile on his face.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss you?" Zero runs his finger along the edge of Jude’s shirt collar, caressing his face with the back of his hand and drawing it downward

Jude flushes, the way he always does when Zero gets like this, covering Zero’s hand with his own and pulling it away and straightens up. "You're in a good mood."

"Well, Derek and I kind of just agreed to throw a game, so, yeah. Might as well enjoy myself while I can."

The conversation with Derek wasn’t final, but if their lives are on the line - and Derek seems to think that they are - he’s not sure what other choice they have.

"You're not going to throw the game, are you?" Jude drops Zero’s hand, taking a few steps back, his eyes widening with shock.

"It depends. I wanted to go to the League, but...Tate is coming down on you. We don’t want to set him off.”

“I _might_ be able to sway him. Persuade him to look the other way if necessary.”

Zero sits up when Jude looks away. “What do you have on him?”

“He’s sleeping with a player.”

Zero’s laughter bubbles over and escapes before he can stop it. “What? You’re kidding, right?

“Lionel said she has photographs.”

Hearing Lionel’s name takes all the humor from the situation. She has a nasty habit of making things worse without even trying and Jude forgives her _every_ time.

“...and we both know she’s the most trustworthy person,” Zero says.

Jude walks around, joining Zero on the couch. “She wouldn’t lie about that. Trust me.”

“We can’t use that information, Jude.”

“I know…” Jude places a hand on his knee and squeezes gently.

Zero’s mouth curves into a grin. “Doesn’t mean someone else can’t.”

“What are you thinking?”

"We play Phoenix in two weeks," Zero says. "If we can convince Kyle to turn on whoever she’s working for, maybe we can catch them out."

"How do you think we can do that?"

"Easy. She leaves the Dark Side and she lives. If she stays, well... good luck to her." Zero shrugs. “We’ll have a contingency plan either way.”

"Cuz all this team needs is another dead dancer." Jude shakes his head. "Speaking of, I got confirmation from my lawyer. The police seem to have dropped the inquiry for good now. There's not enough evidence to prove Alexis faked her death."

“Yeah, she said as much.”

"Good. I'm glad she gets to get her own life back."

"She's not." Zero shakes his head. "Her family are pissed. Her father called my reps and left a message. It wasn't pretty. I kind of feel sorry for her."

"Maybe _we_ need new identities," Jude says with a wry smile.

"I'm Sherlock. You're Watson. What with all this amateur sleuthing we've been doing. Kyle. Marcus Douglas. Lionel. Who needs the police?"

"We're going to get through this, Gideon.” Jude eyes are full of enough hope that Zero forces himself to believe him. “And when we do? We're going to be unstoppable."

"I like the sound of that. Just do me a favor. Make sure no one tries to kill you this time?"

Jude’s lips curl into a smile. "I'll try my best."

Jude seems to remember something then, reaching down to grab a wrapped-up parcel Zero didn’t see him come in with. "Here."

It's a framed L.A. Devils Jersey, identical to the one he has in his old apartment except this one says ‘Gideon’ above his shirt number.

"I want you to have it. We've been through so much, and I don't want us to lose sight of who we are. Who we _really_ are.”

Zero heart swells, a mixture of fullness and love. He can’t help leaning in and kissing Jude, a quick brush of lips. He pulls away, grinning when Jude’s eyes flutter open.

"Thank you, Jude. Really. This means a lot coming from you.”

Jude grins at him and Zero places it on the couch next to him. He’s thinking about what they’re going to do for the rest of the evening when Jude speaks again.

"Who were you talking to when I came in?"

"Your mom,” Zero says. “She's not happy with you _or_ me. She grilled me harder than any of those reporters."

"I’m screening her calls right now for that very reason,” Jude replies. “It's probably why she called you."

"I think she's just worried about you."

Jude snorts. "Yeah, well, sometimes she has a funny way of showing it."

Zero's driving to Edgewood when he gets a text message from Jude that says, ‘ _meet me @ my office asap_ ’. He bites his lip, glancing in his mirrors before he executes a messy U-turn, flipping the bird at the asshole who sounds his horn at him.

By the time he reaches Jude’s office, Derek, Ahsha, and German are present, all with ranging expressions. Derek looks _pissed_ , Ahsha is trembling and German twitching like he’s three seconds away from throwing up.

"What's going on?" Zero asks. “Why the long faces?”

Ahsha turns to German, her chest hitching when she says, "Tell them what you told me."

German is squirming uncomfortably, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "I’ve placed some bets this season. Maybe told a few players not to do certain things. It’s happened three times, tops.”

Zero glances at Jude who’s gripping his desk so tightly, his knuckles have turned white.

"Was it just you?" Jude asks. “Or was there someone else involved?”

"Kyle and her dude. They approached me. I place the bets. We all collect after."

"German, how could you?!" Ahsha sobs, clinging onto Derek like she’s afraid he’ll do something. Judging from the icy expression on his face, she’s not wrong.

"Some of us have student loans to pay off, Ahsha. I needed the money."

"Who else is involved?" Jude asks. “You said you asked a player to do something?”

"Pax Lowe. That's it. No one else knows about it." German surveys the room. “Not until now anyway.”

Zero clenches his fists, wondering why he didn’t pick up on anything going on with Pax, the impressionable young rookie who’s having a good inaugural season.

Jude loosens his tie and leans back into his seat like he’s overwhelmed by what he’s hearing.

"Are there any future bets coming up?" he asks.

German nods, glancing at Ahsha quickly before he says, "Yeah. Against Phoenix."

Zero and Derek share a look, both wondering the same thing - what the fuck is going on?

Zero bumps into Kyle two days later, watching as she parks her expensive-looking Mercedes and sashays over towards the entrance where he’s waiting. German’s admission has thrown a wrench into their plans. If Kyle - or whoever she’s working for - has more people under her thumb, they’re all screwed regardless of whether they deliberately lose against Phoenix.

There’s only one solution - reasoning with Kyle.

He pushes off the wall when she approaches the sliding doors and says, "You know, you and I are a lot alike."

"How so?" Kyle’s startled, although she covers it by checking her phone quickly. "Do people go around accusing _you_ of murder?"

"You've been through a lot to get where you are. You want success. No matter the cost. I was like that. I would have sold my kidney if it guaranteed me success at the end of the day."

Kyle shifts her Gucci purse from one arm to the other. "Cut to the chase, Zero."

"If you need an out, you've got one. I’ll listen to you. Do what I can for you.”

One of Zero’s biggest regrets is not listening to Alexis when she was in town. If he’d shown interest for _five_ seconds, maybe none of this would be happening. Kyle might be knee-deep in trouble, but...she’s human. She’s made mistakes.

However, everyone deserves a second chance.

Kyle laughs and takes a step back. “Why would you do that for me?”

‘Cuz, what happened to you two seasons ago was my fault. I’m the reason Alexis ended up here. The reason why Oscar treated you the way he did.”

"And if I _don't_ tell you anything?" Kyle raises an eyebrow. “What happens then?”

"You're on your own." Zero looks at her, ensuring their eyes meet. “...and I’ll be the one wearing green at your memorial service.

# 

Jude presses a kiss to Zero's bare shoulder before he sits up, grabbing his phone to check his messages. This time there’s no expose or damaging stories on Zero, just regular requests and admin work he can deal with in the morning.

"Jude, it's three am.” Zero grumbles and rolls over, facing Jude even though his eyes remain closed. “What are you doing on your phone?”

"I can only stare at you for so long."

"That's a lie and we both know it." Zero’s grinning when he shifts, sitting upright so he can see Jude better.

"I can't sleep, not with everything going on." Jude’s mind was swimming _before_ German’s revelation and now, it’s drowning and all he can see is someone dragging him to jail.

"You mean us potentially throwing a game?" Zero asks. “Or fucking _German_ doing God knows what. Whose smart idea was it to hire him back?”

“Pete.”

Zero chuckles humorlessly. “Of course.”

"What have you decided?" Jude swallows. “About the game. I know you and Derek have been going back and forth.”

"I don't know,” Zero says. “We have to assume the threat to our lives is real, especially if this is linked to the murders. What do you think I should do?"

"Do what feels right, Gid. I'm with you."

“Even if it means losing the team?”

“Yeah,” Jude says, knowing that it doesn’t matter. Running the team, being EVP, none of it compares to having Gideon by his side. Being with the _one_ person who believes in him no matter what. “Even if I lose the team. I love you, Gideon.”

“I love you too.”

Lionel calls Jude five times two days before their game against Phoenix, finally barging her way into Jude’s office when he doesn’t answer.

“Have I done something to you?”

“I don’t know. Have you?”

“Look, blonde hair aside, it’s been a hazy couple of months, Jude, not that you’ve noticed. You've been so wrapped up in Devils' business that I hardly see you anymore."

"Maybe it's because I can't trust you, Lionel."

"What does that mean?"

"Kyle Hart."

Lionel's face pales and she clears her throat. "It was a mistake. She _tricked_ me. She made it seem like she knew already."

"You could have come to me, Lionel."

"It's easy for you to say. I've already lost you once. I lost Pete. I couldn't afford to lose you again, Jude. And... I did anyway. You actually think I meant you harm…"

"Lionel."

"I came to you with the information on the Commissioner. I didn’t have to do that”

“No,” Jude says, the word bitter on his tongue. “You didn’t.”

“Jude…”

“Jelena Howard gave you a file, Lionel. On Oscar. What happened to it?”

“Oscar took it. He took _everything_ after you ended up in hospital.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had it?”

“We might be friends, Jude. Family, even - but I don’t have to tell you everything. The same way you don’t have to tell me. I’m afraid you’re just going to trust me. Trust that I’d never betray you.”

“What about Marcus Douglas?”

“What about him?” Lionel asks. “It’s not like we’re BFFs. I haven’t spoken to him since I relinquished control of the team.”

Jude softens, knowing then it’s not her. She’s not behind this.

“You know what, Jude, _you’re_ the one whose hands aren’t clean here. I’m not going to stand here and listen to this.”

“Lionel, wait--”

“No, Jude,” she says. “Good luck with the game.”

Jude can’t help wondering why her words sound like a _goodbye_.

Zero’s quiet when Jude tells him how things went with Lionel, and Jude puts it on the back-burner, not wanting to add any more fire to a stressful situation.

After German’s revelation one thing is clear - whatever this is, _whoever_ is behind it - it doesn’t go beyond the Phoenix game.

They convene in Jude's office before the game to go over the plan. German and Ahsha aren’t involved, but Jelena and Derek are. In terms of the game, it’s up to Derek and Zero what they do. Jude’s focus is on watching Marcus Douglas and figuring out if he’s the mastermind behind all of this.

"Where's Jelena?" Jude asks, glancing at Zero and Derek. “She should be here by now.”

Zero looks up at the wall clock. "Jelena is either punctual or fashionably late - there's no telling where she is."

"So, we are doing this?" Derek asks. "Are we going to throw away everything we've worked for?"

"What we do doesn’t matter..." Zero looks between them. "Whoever this is - Marcus, Lionel - _whoever_ \- they'll be here, watching and waiting..."

"You think they're going to come for us after the game?" Derek asks.

"Yeah. And we need to be ready." Zero glances at the door. "Jelena should be here, but she's looking into a few leads. If she spots anything, she'll get in touch with Jude."

"You’re playing, Jelena’s investigating...what am I supposed to do? Just watch Marcus?”

"Follow the yellow brick road," Derek intones. "Keep an eye out just in case it all goes south. We'll catch up with you at the end of the game."

There’s a charged atmosphere against Phoenix and the fans are loud, waving black and red foam fingers and screaming their support. It's an important game for the Devils. If they win, they're through to the playoffs, if they lose, it's game over - in more ways than one if they spread the points _or_ play a clean game. Jude isn't sure what Derek and Zero have decided to do, and he can barely watch.

When the first half is over and the Devil Girls come out to perform, his anxiety skyrockets. Kyle spins and twirls center stage and Jude’s stomach lurches. Marcus Douglas is a few paces away from him, deep in conversation with another board member. He's been surprisingly relaxed, and Jude decides to watch the rest of the game courtside. From the looks of things, Marcus isn't going to slip up. He needs to be down there to ensure nothing bad happens.

Kyle and Beau have told them what will happen if they don't throw the game. After the events of pre-season, Jude would be a fool not to believe her. Still, he doesn't know what to do. How to fix this. Zero's life is in jeopardy and he's lost, at the mercy of a fake millionaire and a gold-digging dancer.

If Oscar could see him now, he’d probably give him a devious smile, lean and say, _‘you never should have thrown me to the wolves, Jude._ ’

"Jude. Jude!" Jude's heading to the seats when Zero and the team emerge from the locker room, strolling back onto the court.

"Zero. Great game so far."

Jude winces at how stilted he sounds, but Zero pats him on the shoulder. “Keep it together, Jude. We’ve got this.”

"Jelena isn't here yet. Have you seen her?”

Concern flickers in Zero’s eyes, but he brushes it off. "It's going to be fine, Jude. I’ve got you."

He leans in, kissing Jude quickly, ignoring the whoops of the fans within eye-shot. Zero jogs off before Jude can respond and the game starts up again, going down to the last minute. The Devils trail 99-107, meaning they need to let Phoenix score a three-point shot and get one more point _if_ they’re doing what the blackmailer wants.

Except, that's not how it happens.

Derek steals the ball mid-court and throws a shot. It sails in the air, curving in slow motion before it dips and bounds through the net. The crowd erupts and Jude's heart soars, his hands clammy and tie suddenly gripping his throat. He blows out a breath and loosens it.

_102-107._

When play resumes, it's Zero who shines next, dribbling past three players and scoring a two-point layup. He's fouled seconds later, dusting himself off quickly and scoring from the resulting free throw.

_105-107._

The team springs into action again, playing for their lives and running circles around Phoenix. Pax Lowe breaks free from defense and lobs the ball at Zero, an audacious move no one can quite believe.

Zero powers forward, eyes on the ball, and Jude knows if he catches it, there's a serious possibility everything is going to blow up in their faces.

With his heart in his throat, it’s like time slows, and... the ball lands in Zero's hands. He dribbles past a Phoenix player, waiting for Derek Roman to arrive before he passes it to him. Jude can barely watch the dying seconds, knowing fully well that... if Derek manages to execute the shot, it's all over.

They've defied the blackmailers - Kyle, Beau, Marcus - whichever one of them it is. Zero and Derek poked the bear and said, ‘ _how you like them apples?’._

True to form, Derek arches up and executes another precise shot. The buzzer sounds before the balls hit the floor and the fans go crazy. Everyone is up and down, jumping with loud cheers. Music pours into the area and the jumbo-tron spins into action.

Jude sits there and blows a breath.

The Los Angeles Devils have beaten the Phoenix Titans _108-107_ …

...and instead of celebrating, it's time to face the music.


	8. The Final Fight I'll Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! 
> 
> ETA: Scratch that. It WAS the longest (and final) chapter before I split it for length. Lol!

# 

* * *

# 

Zero barely has time to celebrate the Devils win against Phoenix with his teammates before one of the medical team staff approaches him. Or someone who’s _dressed_ like a staff member. The man is tall, stern-faced and even if Zero didn’t know everyone on the medical team, the rigid stance would give him away. He glances to the side, trying to spot Jude, but there’s no sign of him. Jim Murphy runs past him, giving him a thumping congratulatory pat on the back without noticing the henchman who’s about to snatch him.

He takes a step towards the growing crowd on the court, freezing when cold metal presses into his back.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step off the court,” the man growls, nudging Zero forward when his feet remain still.

Derek jogs over. his smile fading when he takes in the scene before him. "Is there a problem, fellas?"

Another fake medic appears and Zero nods. "These men just want to talk to us. Right, gentlemen?"

The second guy grabs Derek and they're dragged off-court, stopping only when one of the press officers approaches them in the tunnel.

"We need you for courtside interviews in twenty," she says, hurrying away without waiting for an answer. Zero glares at the man behind him when he’s shoved forward. The henchmen push him and Derek through the long, winding hallway and into an auditorium, the kind where the university holds lectures. Zero gets the feeling Edgewood won’t be welcoming the Devils back with open arms next season if this goes wrong and facilities are left mopping up the blood of more fallen Devils personnel.

Before Zero can predict any more future woes, he sees Jude's already there, sitting in one of the seats and the guards push Derek and Zero towards him. Zero stumbles, catching himself on the edge of the desk before he slides in next to Jude. Derek follows them, and they sit there, like three erstwhile students reliving history.

The large, interactive whiteboard screen crackles to life and suddenly, they're looking into Devils Arena. Zero narrows his eyes, trying to see what's in the middle of the court. Turns out he doesn't need to because the picture zooms in, showing Jelena and Lionel bound and gagged in the same spot Jude and Grady were all those months ago. Fear threatens to take over but Zero pushes it down and forces himself to pull it together. He held his nerve back then and he can do it now.

Kyle Hart walks in, glancing at Zero quickly before she makes a phone call. He doesn’t move or say a word save for a quick look in Jude’s direction. Jude’s eyes are wide with terror and Zero would give _anything_ to reassure him, but there’s no time for that.

He needs to maintain his composure, the same way he did against the gunman, and how _fucked up_ is it that he’s been here before? It's like one of his nightmares has come true and he's trapped in a bleak reality where he loses every single time.

"They're here,” Kyle’s saying into the phone. "Just like we discussed."

Zero steadies himself, grabbing Jude's hand without looking and squeezing for dear life. Jude squeezes back and seconds later a petite blonde woman enters slowly, arm in arm with Beau, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum. She’s wearing a bright red dress and her lips are painted the same color. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was awash with Devils pride.

Her long hair fans across her face, practically concealing her hooded blue eyes. She's a beautiful woman, too noticeable to be out here doing her dirty work herself. She smiles when she sees them, a cruel twist of lips that seems to say ' _gotcha_!'

Jude drops his hand instantly and Derek gasps next to him.

"Olivia?" Jude and Derek speak in unison, turning to look at each other. Zero scrutinizes the woman closely, finally recognizing her.

Olivia Vincent...the former Director of the Devil Girls who, much like Alexis, is supposed to be _dead_.

"Don't be so surprised, boys." 

Olivia comes to a halt a few feet away from them, her red lips curved into a wry smile. "After all, you know a thing or two about pretty dancers coming back from the dead."

Zero stares at her, remembering what Jelena said about Olivia all those weeks ago. He wonders if deep down she knew. It wouldn't be the first time Jelena was _five_ steps ahead of everyone else. It’s why he convinced Jude to bring her in on this. The obvious conflict of interest aside, she’s got as much stake in the team’s future as he and Jude do.

"This was you the whole time?” Zero asks, filling the silence when no one else does. "The murders?"

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Beau laughs, his white teeth gleaming like _he's_ the winner in all of this. "I don’t why I’m surprised - you all thought I was a millionaire."

"Yeah, 'cuz legitimately rich people make a habit of blackmailing _real_ millionaires." Zero glares at him. "I should have knocked you out while I had the chance."

“Give it your best shot.”

One of the henchmen cocks his weapon and Zero snorts. "You would say that now you've got all these hired guns."

Beau steps forward with his hands outstretched. "I'll take you on any time, any day."

Zero cuts his gaze away, turning back to Olivia. "I'm not a man who likes to waste time. I'm much more interested in why Olivia is here. I'm Zero, by the way. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I liked it better when you were dead."

Olivia returns Zero’s icy smirk with a coy smile. "Oh, honey. Ask Derek and Jude. I've been stirring the pot for a long time and you all made it so _easy_. I didn't think it would take Jude Kinkade getting a boyfriend to put my plan into place, but it did. It’s a shame. You both make such a...wonderful couple.”

"What are you talking about?" Jude finds his voice again. "What plan?"

"I gave Oscar the perfect conditions to break you two apart. Kyle's accident meant there was a spot. I even anonymously emailed Oscar a nice little folder on Alexis Matthews - her father and I grew up together, and he was more than happy to help. He wasn’t happy with _you_ , Zero, I can tell you that much.”

Zero bites back a snort. No wonder Alexis wants nothing to do with her family. It’s moot, but he can’t help wishing he’d paid more attention - relationship or not, things would be a lot different if he’d just brought her with him to L.A.

Or not, given that everyone in this town appears to be _crazy_ as fuck.

"What's my accident got to do with this?" Beau holds Kyle back when she tries to approach Olivia. “You were behind that?”

"Shut up, Kyle." Olivia smiles. “You see...Oscar was so _quick_ to cut me out. I knew it was just a matter of time before he came for me. It just so happens that German got there first.”

It’s clear this is the part where Olivia gives them the rundown and they gasp and wonder how they could be so blind, Zero loses his patience. 

"Look, I'm tired. We just played one helluva game _and_ I'm kinda looking forward to watching myself on SportsCenter tonight. Get to the point of this monologue before I fall asleep. What do you want?"

"I want what I’m owed,” Olivia says. “I built the Devil Girls from the ground up. I put this team on the map. They tried to kill my reputation. Discredit me. Ruin me. Cut me out of the team. And no one cared. No one fought for my honor. Not even Chase."

"So, you killed them?" Jude asks. “You executed them like it was _nothing_.”

Olivia's smile is cold. "I did what I needed to do. I’m not afraid to get my hands bloody, Jude. After working for Oscar all those years, I’m used to it. Just like you.”

Jude balks, pinching his lips momentarily. “I’m _nothing_ like you.”

“Oh, Jude...I did you a favor. And you know, when it came down to it, I chose to spare you.”

“That’s real big of you, Olivia,” Jude snaps. “I’ll be sure to send you a thank-you note when you’re in _prison_ where you belong.”

She takes a shaky step forward, limping like she's severely limited. Zero knows the story, she got into it with German and there was a terrible accident. He never did figure out _why_ German did it, no one privy to the information confided in him...unless it was because she rigged the all-star vote.

“Liv, none of this would have happened if you’d played fair,” Derek says. “You didn’t need to drag Ahsha into your mess. You tried to blackmail her!”

Zero scratches at his stubble. So, it _was_ because of the vote? If he didn’t already know German was a couple of fries short of a Happy Meal, he does now.

“Oh, please. That girl is not innocent. She’s just like her parents. Morally bankrupt.” Oliva shuffles further, close enough to run a bony finger down Derek’s cheek. “Didn’t she cheat on you?”

Derek recoils, his hand twitching in his lap like he’s forcing himself not to react. Zero silently agrees about Ahsha (What? She _did_ almost blow up his career), but he has a question of his own. “How did you fake your death? Surely, someone identified you. Or whoever they buried in that coffin.”

“Chase did.” Oliva laughs once more, a cold, ugly sound that sends shivers down Zero’s spine. “I had so much dirt on him he didn’t have a choice but to go along with my plans.”

"What are you doing with Jelena and Lionel,” Jude cuts in. “They’re not part of this. Let them go!”

Zero slumps in the hard seat, mind officially in overdrive thanks to Oliva and her hare-brained scheming.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Beau hands her a tablet which she holds up proudly. Red numbers are flashing, almost like a countdown. "I'm going to blow up the arena. In five minutes, everything is going to go… _boom_."

For some reason, Zero’s mind strays to _24_ and his mind scans through a scenario where _he’s_ Jack Bauer and he single-handedly takes Olivia and her goons out, executing a sliding maneuver that brings them down all at once. Or better yet, maybe he can wipe this away from his memory and pretend it never happened.

"Olivia this is crazy," Derek pleads. "We can get you help."

"I needed help before. When Oscar was trying to destroy me. Now, it's too late. I just want to see the Devils burn. I want to see all of you rot."

For some reason, Derek continues trying to reason with her. "We didn't throw the game. You've already lost."

"Have I? Did you speak to German? Bet he didn't tell you about me, huh? I convinced him I wasn't real. The poor guy’s so traumatized by everything that he genuinely believes I’m a ghost. I told him to place a bet for tonight. For the Devils to win."

 _Of course, she did_ , Zero thinks, and it’s crazy enough he can’t blame German for not confiding in them. Who would have believed him?

Olivia pauses, eyes twinkling like she's about to drop another huge bombshell. "And then I sent all of our correspondence to the league. You're going to be caught up in red tape for _years_. Assuming the team survives. Surprise!"

Zero stands up and one of the henchmen draws his weapon, putting his hands up to show he’s not going to try anything. "You can't do this. You won't get away with it, Olivia."

He can smell his sweat, feel it where his jersey’s sticking to his skin. The game’s barely ended and it feels like they played a lifetime ago.

"Who's going to stop me?" She looks at the iPad. "Who's going to stop me? You’ve got a minute left. Everyone who knows is here! Who's going to stop me?"

"We are _bitch_."

Jelena strides into the auditorium suddenly, hair cascading behind her when she stops. She’s flanked by four LAPD officers who force the gunmen to surrender their weapons. "Arrest that deranged bitch."

Olivia stutters, backing away and grabbing Beau to shield her. She looks at the screen where Jelena and Kyle are still bound and gagged. "How…?”

She whirls around and jabs a finger at Beau. “You were supposed to station some guards outside!”

“I did, Olivia!” Beau snaps back, hands still up in the air. “Someone must have spooked them.”

Olivia’s trembling now, teetering in her Louboutins and muttering to herself. “How did they get free?”

Her eyes swivel back to the video projecting onto the whiteboard where Jelena and Lionel are still visible. “What the hell is going on?

Zero hops over the bench and makes his way down. “It sucks, doesn’t it? Not knowing _why_ or how things are happening around you.”

“How…” Olivia’s mouth snaps shut, and it finally dawns on her. “You. You did this. That’s why you weren’t scared. I know fear when I see it and... you already had the jump on me.”

Zero glances back at Jude who’s watching him closely and turns back to Olivia. Jude may be upset with him for concealing how much he knew, but at least they’ll be alive to deal with it. 

First, though? It’s time to send Olivia packing for the last time.

"I paid your tech guy to loop the footage. Kyle gave me a hand. Word of advice? If you want to be a good villain - make sure you can _afford_ to pay your minions."

Olivia’s eyes flash with rage and she turns on Kyle. "How could you? After everything I promised you!"

"The keyword being _promised_. Sweetheart, you killed four people. Were you ever going to let me live?"

Olivia flounders suddenly lost for words and it’s like a pin drop. No one breathes a word or moves an inch and Olivia’s silence says it all.

Kyle’s face twists. "That's what I thought. You used me, Olivia and I let you...but...I was wrong. This is wrong. It stops now.”

There's more commotion by the door and Lionel bursts in, charging straight for Olivia before Zero stops her, holding her back while her arms flail into his chest.

"Really, Olivia?” Lionel shoves Zero back but doesn’t make another move to attack Olivia. “After everything, this is the stunt you pull. We were good friends."

"Please, Lionel,” Olivia snaps, eyes wide like she’s a cornered animal. “You and I were only close because of Pete and Chase. I don't owe you anything."

"Yeah, well, I owe you," Lionel spits out. "I hope you like prison. With your looks... I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

The police step in at that point, arresting Olivia and her goons for attempted murder, kidnapping, and extortion. Jelena watches on as they drag her and Beau out kicking and screaming before she turns on Kyle. Derek and Jude join them. Zero raises a brow at Jude, satisfied when he receives a nod in return.

"What are you going to do?” Jelena asks her. “We gave you a choice. What's it going to be?"

Kyle looks at Zero and he stares back, his gaze unwavering even in the face of her uncertainty. They may have worked together once Kyle revealed what was going on, but... It's down to her.

Jelena did most of the talking when they concocted the plan, although it was Zero who brought Kyle along. It was _him_ that finally got through to her. They gave her two choices - either she turns herself in or he'd make good on his threat to crush her.

"I'm going to turn myself in.” Kyle sounds resigned like the last few dollar signs have finally floated away. “I'm sorry, guys. I am. Olivia knew I did some jobs for Oscar. Helped him get some dirty money for his development. She threatened to expose me."

"Wow.” Derek’s chuckle is too loud in the big room. “I guess getting pushed over a banister for blackmailing Ahsha didn't make her see the error of her ways."

"Olivia is old school," Lionel says. "The worst thing is that she deserved to get something out of this team. Oscar screwed her over, just like he did everyone else."

Loud music sounds in the background and Zero suddenly remembers - they're through to the playoffs.

"Derek and I should probably get back to the guys,” he says. “Celebrate our win.”

He glances back at Jude who finally offers him a small smile and says, "Go. We've got it covered from here."

Pax Lowe is the first one to notice Zero's arrival in the locker room. He still needs to have a conversation with the young rookie, but it can wait.

"Cap? Derek? Where've you been?" Pax slaps him on the back. “We’ve been looking for you.”

"There was an emergency...but I - _we_ \- handled it." He shares a look with Derek, who still looks shell shocked. Luckily for him, Zero’s in better shape. He was shitting himself, praying Kyle would come through and adrenaline is still zipping around his body. He feels like whooping and jumping in the air, but he’ll get his moment soon.

First, he’s got to address the team. He steps forward and beckons for the guys to huddle around him.

"We've had a difficult season. There was an attack on our home, and we came here. We've been on stranger land since the season started. Home games turned to away games and yet we're here. We've made it. It doesn't matter where we are. Or who we are. All that matters is that we're a team. We ball together. We ride together and... we stand together. Devils Nation, rise up!"

The team breaks into loud cheers, embracing each other, chatter excitedly about what this means to them. Zero grabs a bottle of water from the cooler and dumps it over his head, running a hand through his hair when the cool liquid trickles down onto his face.

Derek’s hovering next to him, eyes wide like he’s in awe of everything that’s happened over the past hour. "Dude, how the hell did you just stand there and say all of that without puking all over yourself? And why did she turn on you like that?"

"I knew about Olivia.” Zero finally comes clean, revelling in the instant relief he feels. “That she was behind everything.”

"You what?"

Zero wipes his face with his bare hands, grinning when someone tosses him a white towel with an accompanying whoop. "Kyle had a change of heart. She came to me and Jelena. We didn't tell you and Jude because we didn't want Olivia to figure it out. Jelena let herself get taken as bait."

"What about Lionel?"

"I don't know how she got involved, but...luckily Jelena was with her. Might be a different story if she wasn't."

"You're a crazy person, you know that? You didn't even tell Jude?"

Something swoops in Zero’s gut and he swallows it down. They promised not to lie to each other, but this instance was different. It was a matter of life and death and Zero did what he had to do to keep them _both_ safe.

"I didn't know how things were going to work out." Zero shrugs. "I _did_ know we weren't going to throw that game. We're lucky the Commissioner is willing to overlook Pax's indiscretion."

With the help of Jude, they’d mentioned to Commissioner Tate that Pax Lowe’s head was turned by some unsavory characters, and he assured them they’d put it down to his experience and resolve the matter behind closed doors.

"...I think you mean _indiscretions_." Derek shakes his head. "These new age rookies are something else."

"Compared to what? This is the first season you've had your head screwed on - and it only took _murder_ for it to happen."

Derek chuckles, shaking his head like he can’t believe Zero has a point. "Fair enough."

# 

Jude's stuck talking to the police after Derek and Zero leave to go back to the rest of the team. He tells them all he knows, agreeing to a follow-up meeting when they leave. Lionel's hovering in the distance and Jude approaches her. She pulls him into a brief hug.

“Jude, I’m so sorry. If I’d known…”

“It’s okay, Lionel.” Jude smiles at her. “I’m just glad you’re okay. If she’d…”

Lionel takes his hands in her own, squeezing them gently. “She didn’t. And, _Zero_ came to my rescue. I didn’t think he had it in himself to be so selfless.”

The _old_ Zero maybe, but since the drama with Alexis, he’s made a conscious effort to make sure he didn’t end up in a similar situation.

“He’s changed, Lionel...he’s....a better person than I am. If he’d told me that he knew it was and they were getting the police involved...there’s no telling how I would have dealt with it. Probably a different way.”

It’s what Jude knows - the shady behavior, under the table deals, always leveraging one thing or the other to get out of trouble.

“You didn’t know about Olivia?”

“I only found out after the game when her goons hauled me off the court,” Jude says. “Zero and Jelena saved _all_ us without getting in bed with the Devil. I wouldn’t have done that. I’m not just saying that. It makes me wonder if that’s why Zero didn’t let me in on this.”

“He’s a good man, Jude, and... maybe it’s his example you’ll follow in future.”

“Yeah,” Jude says. “It will be.”


	9. Dedicated To The End

# 

* * *

# 

The post-game celebrations are taking place at a private club in Hollywood, but Jude’s unable to join Zero and the rest of the team at the party, forced to stay back and discuss the Olivia situation.

He’s exhausted, confused and a little freaked out.

Not that the higher-ups care.

A _nother_ former employee rising from the dead is grounds for an emergency board meeting. Jude is still reeling from Marcus Douglas furiously yelling that the Devils change their name to the Los Angeles Lazaruses because ‘ _nobody seems to stay dead around here_!’. He could barely focus on the meeting, too busy recapping everything that went down.

Olivia’s desperation to be the smartest person in the room was her undoing, although, it seems like Jelena and Zero were well prepared either way. Zero’s usual blanket of stoicism served him well and Jude found himself genuinely caught off-guard when he revealed his part in taking Olivia down. Jude thought about whether it counts as a lie on the drive home - they promised to tell each other everything and it hurts to think Zero didn’t trust him…

Yet, he can’t find it in himself to hold onto it. Not when Zero saved him _again_.

Jude’s spent his entire life looking for someone who _cares_ , who gives a damn about him and he’s found that person ten times over in Zero.

By the time he pulls into their driveway, Jude’s tired but content. He’s not sure how things with Olivia are going to pan out, but that’s the Los Angeles Devils’ business.

Right now, he’s focused on _his own_.

Zero’s drinking a glass of water when Jude enters through the sliding patio doors. He’s dressed down, in a white t-shirt and grey sweats, hair flopping over his ears. It’s longer and darker than Jude’s used to, and it’s the first time he’s noticed. It falls from the forefront of his mind when Zero sees him, his blue-green eyes lighting up like _this_ is the highlight of this day.

Jude motions at the glass of water. “Did you get wasted at the party?”

Zero presses his lips together, dipping his head like he’s embarrassed. He holds out a hand and Jude’s heart plunges when he sees the tremors. The dark hairs on his arm glint under the fluorescent lights and Jude closes the distance between them. He takes Zero’s hand, clasping it between both of his own.

“Figured I’d stick to bottled water after I broke two glasses.”

It’s the way he says it which gets to Jude the most. Casual, like this is an everyday occurrence. Jude raises their entangled hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Zero’s skin.

Zero’s hand is cool, like he’s been stuck in a winter storm and just about crawled to the warmth. Jude covers it with his own, rubbing gently and creating much needed friction.

“Gideon...what you did…”

“Not just me. Jelena helped too. She was very adamant that we _all_ give her credit.” The joke falls flat, the same way the smile dancing on Zero’s lips does. “It was nothing, Jude. We needed a way out and I found one.”

“You put your trust in _Kyle_. Someone who’s been taunting us all season. You took a chance and then...you had to sit there and see if it came to fruition. I don’t know how you pulled it off. You had me fooled.”

“Jude, I wanted to tell you…”

Jude silences him with a finger on his lips. “I’m not mad. I’m...grateful, Gideon. You keep finding ways to come through for me and...I need to do the same for you.”

“It’s fine, Jude.”

“It’s not fine.” Jude releases Zero’s hand and leans against the kitchen island. “You hopped over those _stupid_ benches like it was nothing, and all I could think was ‘ _God I hated these things when I was in college’._ ”

Zero mouth upturns. “I can just picture you in college. Giant backpack. Holed away at the back.”

“I sat at the front.” Jude flushes. “Only because I’m short-sighted.”

“You didn’t dispute the giant backpack.”

Jude laughs despite the tension he feels. “I had a _lot_ of books. It was necessary.”

“I’m sure it was.” Zero chews at his lip, an uncharacteristic mannerism he doesn’t do often. “That’s who you are, Jude. The brains. I’m the...the one who gets into the ring and dukes it out until I’m the only one standing. I’m good at _survival_. And I did what I had to do.”

“You made it to the playoffs, too.”

Jude isn’t sure how Zero and Derek managed to keep their nerve while he felt like puking all throughout the game. He has newfound respect for _both_ of them.

“All in a day’s work for Zero the Conqueror.”

“I love you, stupid,” Jude blurts out, although he’d never take it back. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Zero grabs a fistful of his suit jacket and pulls him in, noses touching when he murmurs, “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Jude visits Oscar’s grave two days after the game against Phoenix. The news about Olivia _never_ hits the papers, and it’s like it didn’t happen. The LAPD tells Jude the FBI will be handling the case, leaving him with no choice but to sit tight, and although Zero’s indifferent, Jude knows what to do.

_Be Jude Kinkade._

The first part of that is letting Oscar go finally.

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Zero’s concern is evident, but Jude’s just grateful he’s _here_.

Everything could have worked out so differently and it’s something he’ll never forget.

“I’m sure. I’ll be five minutes.”

“Take as long as you want, Jude. I’m not going anywhere.”

It’s a simple response, but Jude can’t help thinking that it sounds like a promise.

The walk to Oscar’s tombstone seems to take an age, with the dread gnawing at his insides at every turn.

When he gets there, his stomach churns and it finally hits him. 

This is _real_. 

Oscar is truly gone, and...he’s never going to get the father he desperately wanted for even a second.

“Hi, Dad.” Jude laughs. “Fine. _Oscar_. You know, this is probably the first time in my life that you can’t send me away. All you get to do is _listen_. First things first, I hope it’s you in there. I saw the bullet in-between your eyes, but hey -- we’re not too far from Hollywood. Anything is possible.”

The wind rustles, a low moan in the distance. It sounds like death and a chill runs down Jude’s spine.

“I wish I could say I miss you, but...I only miss the idea of _you_. Mom was right. Chasing after you only ever brought me pain. Endless pain and disappointment. But...you also brought me the best thing in my life - Gideon. I came to you when I was drowning, and you sent me away and... I found him instead. He took on the world for me, almost sacrificed himself. It feels... _stupid_ to worry about you when I have him on my side.”

Jude takes a step back and closes his eyes. “Goodbye, Oscar.”

Jude’s laughing at an old _Friends_ rerun when Zero appears with none other than his mother, Cathy. He checks his phone, realizing he’s missed four text messages from Zero giving him a heads up.

“Jude, what is it with you and this town?” Cathy breezes in, the scent of her perfume cloying and thick. A dizzying reminder of his childhood. “And why did I find out via that ghastly _sports_ network?”

Zero winks at Jude. “Someone leaked what happened with Olivia to Inside Sports. The League wanted to keep it hush-hush and the board made us sign non-disclosure agreements, so...”

Cathy’s eyes narrow. “Was Marcus involved in this?”

Jude usually does a good job running interference between Marcus and his mother, but after the grief he endured at the beginning of the season - Marcus deserves whatever comes his way. “It was his idea to keep it under wraps, yes.”

“That good for nothing son of a bitch.”

“Mom!”

Zero barely manages to contain his laughter. “I have to go and meet Jelena. I’ll see you two later.”

Cathy waits for him to go before she asks the question he’s already seen in her eyes. “What’s the deal with him and Jelena Howard?”

“They saved me from a prison stretch. That’s the deal.”

“You know Jude, I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know, Mom.” Jude takes her hand. “I’m sorry for being so stubborn over the past few years.”

Cathy’s mouth opens and closes. “I... you’ve never conceded this early before.”

Jude shrugs. “I thought I’d try something new. Like you’re always doing.”

“You know, when I met your father, I wanted what everyone else did. Fame, fortune, attention.” Cathy chuckles. “In the end, it was too much. I couldn’t breathe. I looked for every escape I could find. Retreats. Crystals. You name it...but I always had something money couldn’t buy. _You_.”

For the first time in his life, Jude _gets_ it. Having someone who makes the bad moments worth it, if only because the good means that much more. Despite their quarrels, he loves his mother dearly and he can't bear the thought of losing her.

“Let’s make a promise,” Jude says. “From now on, if there’s an issue we just talk it out. No silences. No anger.”

Cathy squeezes his hand. “Anything for you, son.”

# 

Zero smiles when Jude texts to say he's patched things up with Cathy. It's all he wanted - for them to stop being so stubborn and patch things up before it's too late. The meeting with Jelena gave him a good excuse to leave them to it and now he's here in her office at Devils Arena.

Strange as it may be the events of the past two years have pushed them closer as friends.

“This is going to sound crazy, but...I put you down as my emergency contact today.”

Zero raises an eyebrow. “You did?”

“I trust you.” Jelena shrugs. “It doesn’t come easily to me, but... I think you've proven yourself."

“Trust doesn't come easily to me either.” Zero gestures at the paperwork on her desk. “Hence why I’m agreeing to go into business with you. I guess I...trust you too.”

“Okay, good. Now we’ve got that out of the way, I need you to ask Jude to hire another Creative Director for the rest of the season. Temporarily.”

“Why?” Zero thought she enjoyed her work with the team.

“...with Kyle gone we’re a dancer short. Figured I’d step in.”

Of course, Zero thinks. Not that he begrudges her for wanting to relive her glory days.

“It’ll be just like old times.”

“I miss it, you know? Seeing Olivia made me nostalgic.” Jelena grins. “And I _really_ want to rub it in Ahsha Hayes’s face. I _knew_ she rigged that All-Stars vote.”

“Jelena. It was a long time ago. Please tell me you’re not going to do anything drastic.”

“Relax. The sight of me walking on the court will be enough to make her head explode. I’ll savor that moment for a long while.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Terrence pops his head in. “Jelena, I...oh. Zero. I didn't know you'd be here. Congrats on reaching the playoffs. I’ll just...wait outside.”

Zero turns back to her. “What was that? Why is Terrence here?"

Jelena's smile is barely there, but her eyes give her away. "Let's just say that seeing you ride so hard for Jude inspired me to go after what _I_ want.”

After everything that’s happened between them, it feels strange that he’s so happy for her - but he is.

For all her faults, Jelena stood by him when she didn’t have to, and Zero believes she deserves to have the life she’s always wanted. 

They _both_ do.

>

# 

“Jude!” Jude’s caught off guard when Laura runs toward him and pulls him into a tight hug. He’s picking her up at the airport and surprised by her behaviour. After worrying about her not liking him, his heart soars and twirls before it settles down in his chest.

“Hey…” he pulls away, regarding her carefully. “You good?”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s go.”

He takes her bags and they head to the parking lot and make a non-eventful trip to Jude and Zero’s house. 

"Does he still not know I'm coming?" Laura whispers when Jude puts a finger to his lips.

Jude’s planned a surprise for Zero, an impromptu visit by Laura two nights before the next Championship finals game. It’s Game 5, and if the Devils win - they’ve won the whole thing.

Before Jude can answer, footsteps sound and Zero emerges, already making conversation without taking a second look..

“Jude, where did you put the sour cream? I can’t find it _anywhere_.” 

Zero stops when he sees Laura, face lighting up with unbridled joy. Much like the airport, she bounds over to him and he pulls her into a bear hug.

Jude watches on while they embrace. Happy to see his family together. This is all he's wanted his entire life. He wouldn't have imagined it'd be with a guy and said guy's long-lost sister, but the reality is better than anything he's ever dreamed of.

“Jude, get in here, already,” Laura calls out. He laughs, joining them for what turns out to be the _best_ three-way hug he’s ever had.

# 

It’s the last seconds of the game and Zero’s running down the right flank, opening a pocket of space between him and Miami’s defense. Pax and Derek exchange some throws, with Derek executing a fake-out before he dribbles forward. He spots Zero and launches the ball towards him. Zero catches it easily and aims for the basket. The ball falls through and the buzzer sounds. He stands there dazed even as confetti begins to stream down onto the court. Someone shakes him and yells in his ear and it hits him.

It’s over.

They’ve won another Championship!

He smiles slowly, looking up to see himself on the jumbotron. The rest of the team bombard him, congratulating and cheering.

“You did it, Cap!” Lowe pulls him into a hug.

“We did it!” Zero pulls him into a noogie, laughing when Pax squirms under his arm.

“Well done, Zero.” Derek’s there too, smiling like he can't quite believe it.

Zero nods. “You too, man.”

The family and friends of the players are on the court now, and Derek’s whisked away by Ahsha. Zero spins around and catches Jude and Laura heading toward him.

“I’m so proud of you, Gideon," Jude says.

Laura's beaming when she says, “Me too.”

Zero pulls them both in, closing eyes and finally feeling a strong sense of belonging.

Laura clears her throat, backing away as she says, “I’m going to go and call Josh, give him the good news.”

“She’s _really_ subtle, isn't she?”

Jude grins. “Reminds me of someone I know.”

“We did it, Jude.”

“One season to get it right. I hope I didn’t let you down.”

“You didn’t.”

With that said, they gravitate together, kissing each other amid the red and black streamers and mass of people on the court.

It feels surreal - winning a championship, having his sister in his life, and things finally being right with Jude, but…

...Zero wouldn’t give this up for anything.

# 

Jude's got a bowl of cereal waiting for Zero at his poky, little apartment. They decided to meet here, just to throw off the scent of any desperate paparazzi looking to make bank off championship night. It looks the same way they left it, save for the now bare blue walls. Jude’s never been big on grocery shopping, but he did go out of his way to buy Zero the _Lucky Charms_ he _insisted_ on eating Jude out of whenever he stopped by.

Along with a literal golden bowl.

Jude gestures at the table and says, "The breakfast of champions"

Zero laughs softly like he’s too kind to say he finds it cheesy. “It really is. Is this _real_ gold?”

“For what I paid, it _better_ be.” Jude smiles when Zero tucks in with gusto. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, I _would_ like a statue of myself outside our new arena.”

Jelena and Zero’s first order of business was securing a deal to build a new arena, something which the League is supporting. Jude’s not sure why Tate has changed his tune so suddenly, but he’s not complaining.

“It’s about _you_ and... your life. I never really thought about it, but...the whole cereal thing - it’s not just a quirk, it’s part of you.”

For all the money Zero’s got in his bank accounts, he’s not flashy with it when it comes to meals. Jude’s watched him order the cheapest thing in different restaurants and never thought anything of it. He’s witnessed his chef boxing up leftovers to take to soup kitchens because Zero doesn’t want anything to go to waste. 

He’s never really thought about _why_ , he always just put it down to another layer of Zero no one else got to see - the caring, compassionate side he hides from everyone. 

“Growing up, my foster parents did the bare minimum. I wasn’t starving, but...I made good with what I had. There were no blueberry pancakes or waffles, Jude. No fun and games at the table before they took me to school. I was lucky if I had breakfast, but when I did? Nobody could tell me anything.”

“I’m sorry you had to grow up like that.”

Zero shrugs. “I’m not. It made me into the man I am today. I grew up wanting to be _okay_ and not expecting more than necessary.”

Jude understands that, and he wishes he could say the same.

“All I’ve ever wanted was a picture-perfect life.”

Zero chews his cereal quietly, nodding when he asks, “What does a picture-perfect life look like?”

“If I knew, life wouldn’t be so damn hard,” Jude says. “Maybe that’s the problem. Wanting things to be _perfect_ only ends in disappointment.”

“Before Laura and I got separated, we were on our own one weekend. It was me, her, some of the younger kids. Leo and Carla went out of town and left money for pizza and the older guys took off with it, leaving me to make sure nobody burned the house down.

“So, we’re hungry, bored and we do what kids do. Make a huge fucking mess. We finally managed to make pancakes and...they weren’t the perfectly round ones you see on TV or made with a Pancake Express, but to us? They were perfect. It was the perfect weekend. Two weeks later…”

Jude reaches out and takes Zero’s hand when he trails off and looks away, eyes darkening like he’s reliving the moment it happened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up your past.”

“It’s okay, Jude. I’m just trying to say that just because it doesn’t look like someone else’s idea of perfect, it doesn’t mean it’s bad. Our lives might be hard, but...we’re _okay._ We just won another Championship. You and I are finally in a good place. My sister is here. You’re getting along with your mom...it might not be perfect, but...I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Neither would I.”

“Look, Jude...I know I gave you one season to get everything right, but...this is your dream. Running this team. Winning championships and...if you’ll have me, I’d like to stay. Here. With you.”

“Of course, I’ll have you, stupid.” Jude grins. “I’ll always have you.”

Zero kisses him then, a gentle press long enough for Jude to taste the sugar from the cereal on his lips. “I love you, Jude.”

“I love you too, Gideon.”

Jude thinks about how differently things could have ended up and how they are now.

Maybe he _does_ have a perfect life after all.

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and, it's done! 
> 
> This year has been such a wild ride, but getting lost in this verse has been the highlights. One of my favourite things to write is mystery, with twists and turns and coming back to it with this story was so fun. 
> 
> Once again, I have to thank Mercury22 for all of her help and inspiration! It's been a bright spot in this topsy-turvy year! ❤
> 
> Last but not least, to all the readers and commenters - didou18036, Kagoshima, Ebonylady, Duraffinity, zudeforever to name a few - THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wish I have something better to say, but it means a lot to have you all reading my stories and I truly do appreciate it! ❤
> 
> I have another longish story coming up. It's kind of similar to my other story 'Comeback Season' in that it was inspired by season 4 (which I finally watched in full and kind of liked? It was pretty bad, but... entertaining and inspiring, lol). I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all! ❤
> 
> Take care and stay safe! ❤
> 
> ETA: Completely random Easter egg! All chapter titles in each story are from a particular artist. 
> 
> Fatal Charm - DVSN  
> Fatal Lies - Red  
> Fatal Catch - Breaking Benjamin


End file.
